Te estaré esperando
by Jennikey23
Summary: Ella es una inocente florista apañandóselas en una ciudad turbulenta. Sin embargo, será la respuesta a la pregunta que un mercenario siempre escuchó en su interior: ¿Qué es lo que lo espera más allá de su venganza?
1. Cloud

**Este Cloud X Aerith es mi segunda ficción en este sitio, seguro que gustará a todos aquellos adeptos a las historias de esta pareja.**

**Está dedicado a Shimochi-sama XD **

**¡La hermana más Kawai que alguien podría desear!**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, así que no dejen de hacer "**_**click**_**" en el botón de abajo, puesto que lo que me mantiene inspirada para seguir escribiendo son esos simples:**

"**me gustó"**

**O "no me gustó"**

**Sin decir más, les dejo con la novela.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capitulo 1**: "_Cloud_"

Sola en casa.

Vive por sí misma, como cualquier adulto.

Mas, ella, no es como cualquier otro ser humano.

Aerith sabe, que muy dentro de su ser, algo está gritando fuertemente. Llamándola por su nombre, diciéndole que dejar que los días se escurran como agua entre sus manos, es un grave error.

Y lo sabe, por todos los Cetra que lo sabe.

Cada día igual al anterior:

Un día repetido de otro día similar.

Levantarse temprano, cuando los míseros rayos de sol que tocan los suburbios se atreven a iluminar ese sector olvidado por Dios.

Desayunar.

Recoger sus flores, sus amadas y tan poco apreciadas flores.

¡Había tan escaso color en Midgar!

La sutil fragancia de una de sus flores era capaz de valorarse en cientos de Guiles...

Mas,

Sin embargo,

Los Midgarianos no tenían tiempo de detenerse a contemplar ese obsequio divino.

Siempre iban con prisa,

Siempre distraídos.

Siempre con los sentidos tan atrofiados por la contaminación sonora, visual y cognitiva de la populosa metrópolis, que apenas encontraban tiempo para oír la suave voz de la Cetra:

"Lleve una flor, solamente diez Guiles por docena..."

Vendiendo las mismas flores en la misma esquina de esa deteriorada ciudad.

Conformándose con vender dos o tres para marcharse a casa apenas la noche caía sobre la corrompida ciudad.

Cenando.

Sola.

Hacían ya seis meses que cenaba así.

Seis meses desde que Elmyra, la mujer que la había criado como una madre, había muerto.

Nadie vivía demasiados años en Midgar, especialmente en los suburbios.

Vivir allí, deterioraba la salud a pasos de gigante.

Yéndose a la cama al terminar de limpiar la vajilla.

Cerrando los ojos al cubrirse con su fino cobertor.

Todos los días, el mismo patrón.

Esperando por "_algo_"...

...un "_algo_" que nunca llegaba.

Acaso... ¿No existía algo allí afuera? Algo... ¿Qué esperase por ella?

_Creo que no..._ exclamó con un suspiro. Últimamente, había adoptado la tendencia de pronunciar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Se dirigió a la planta superior de su pequeño hogar, en donde, con inercia, procedió a recontar las ganancias del día.

Entre los escasos ingresos que su venta diaria le había proporcionado, Aerith consiguió divisar un extraño cheque.

Sus pupilas adoptaron un suave tono verdi-azul cuando volvió a leer el nombre de quien firmaba el pagaré.

El nombre, de ese generoso y poco común joven con el que había mantenido la conversación más extraña que pudiera recordar haber compartido con alguien:

**FLASHBACK**

No eran más de las seis de la tarde cuando se proponía a abandonar el sitio en el que había "_intentado_" vender las flores que llevaba en el canasto.

Esa tarde fría de fines de Agosto, no había sido nada productiva.

No habían muchas personas alrededor y por consiguiente; nadie a quien ofrecerle sus fragantes flores.

Por lo que, bastante desilusionada, se aprestó a dirigirse a su hogar antes de que anocheciera.

Hubiera sido una tarde como tantas otras, de no ser por ese "_algo_" que ocurrió apenas dio un paso al frente:

_¡LO SIENTO!... ¿ESTÁS BIEN?_ exclamó el sujeto que casi la atropella con su motocicleta, motocicleta que, detuvo en seco frente a ella.

Aerith asintió con la cabeza torpemente, con los verdes ojos abiertos de par en par, parpadeando rápidamente en su pálida tez.

Se disponía a continuar su camino, cuando algo la hizo palidecer todavía más:

Su canasto, y sus amadas flores, yacían desperdigados por el suelo:

_¡NO...!_ alcanzó a exclamar en una mezcla de aprensión y frustración a la vez que se hincaba en el suelo, en el vano intento de recoger sus flores.

TONTA ELLA, no podía dejar de reprocharse por ser tan torpe de soltar el canasto.

_Déjame ayudarte... fue mi culpa después de todo._

Aerith volteó el rostro hacía el sujeto, a quien no había visto bajarse de su motocicleta:

_Oh, no, no... No te molestes, puedo recogerlas yo sola..._

El rubio meneó la cabeza, haciendo un ademán con la intención de callar su réplica:

_Deja... no es nada._

Aerith se incorporó, sintiéndose algo incómoda por la situación:

En Midgar, deberle algo a un hombre, siendo una jovencita fresca y atractiva como ella, era algo bastante peligroso. Mas, tenía que admitir que ella misma era más que una jovencita cualquiera:

Aerith era una Cetra, quizá la última descendiente de una raza antigua.

No necesitaba mucho tiempo de conocer a alguien para saber si era o no una buena o mala persona, su instinto se lo hacía saber al instante.

Y, este joven, no parecía ocultar malas intenciones.

Lo analizaba atentamente con la mirada, cuando este se incorporó, examinando el canasto con aprensión:

_Creo que está en muy malas condiciones... no creo que puedas utilizarlo más._

Aerith frunció el seño, cubriéndose los antebrazos con resignación:

_Oh, pues, creo que aún puedo darle algún que otro uso..._

El rubio alzó la vista a los cielos, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro:

_Te he visto antes... en este mismo sitio... ¿verdad?_

La de verdes ojos asintió con desconfianza:

_Aquí vendo mis flores..._

_Ah, claro, ya sabía yo que te había visto antes... espera_ se acercó a ella con sincera desconfianza _ Seguro que no vas a poder vender tus flores sin ese cesto..._

_Bueno, ya me las apañaré yo sola..._ le dio la espalda al rubio, alejándose con prontitud_...de alguna forma u otra lo solucionaré._

_Oye, espera..._

_¿Hmn...?_

El rubio esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras observaba las maltrechas flores que sostenía en su mano derecha:

_Creo que no se ven tan mal... ¿A cuánto las tienes?_

_¿Eh...?_ la castaña parpadeó con lentitud.

¿Estaba pensando en comprarle... LAS FLORES?

_Bueno, ahm... si estuvieran en condiciones, creo que serían unos diez o quince Guiles..._

El rubio asintió al oír el precio, buscando su billetera:

_Tifa no podrá pedir más que esto como disculpa por lo de ayer... así que supongo que las llevaré todas..._

Aerith dio un suspiro:

_No puedes llevarte esas flores, ¡están hechas pedazos!_

_No tiene mayor importancia, a mi se me hacen bastante admirables... ¿Las cultivas tú...? Eh..._

Aerith parpadeó.

El joven la observaba en silencio, hasta que, perspicaz como era, la de ojos verdes entendió que él quería saber su nombre:

_Aerith... me llamó Aerith._

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa, ajustando los cambios de su motocicleta:

_Aerith... entonces... ¿Eres tú quien las...?_

_Si, bueno, en realidad, crecen por si solas en una vieja capilla... yo solo me encargo de regarlas, fertilizarlas y..._

_Básicamente las cultivas tú._

La florista meneó la cabeza con modestia:

_No, ellas germinan por si mismas..._ de repente, lo observó subirse al vi rodado _ ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡No irás a llevarte esas! Escucha: puedo recoger otras mañana y podrás comprarlas si te apetece pero estas no son apropiadas para..._

_No te preocupes tanto Aerith, son perfectas tal y como están._

La castaña se lo quedó viendo fijamente, hasta que observó el pagaré que el rubio le extendió:

_La cantidad es la suficiente, acéptalo._

_No podría. Si quieres llevártelas, puedes hacerlo gratis, no están en condiciones para..._

_¿Es que no deseas comprarte otro canasto?_

La de ojos verdes frunció el seño ante la expresión burlona de su cliente:

_Lo que no deseo es la limosna de nadie._

Mas observó como el semblante del rubio se endurecía:

_No es ninguna donación... son tus flores y te pago por ellas. ¿No haces eso todos los días?_

Aerith leyó el pagaré con aprensión.

Demonios.

Necesitaba el dinero, pero, la cantidad que el joven había escrito allí era sin lugar a dudas; EXCESIVA.

_¡No puedo aceptar un pago tan grande!_ le extendió el cheque débilmente _ Me estás pagando el triple de lo que valen..._

Colocándose un oscuro casco, cuya igualmente oscura mica se apresuró a bajar, el joven dio un apretón al acelerador, dejando que una suave sonrisa se dibujara en sus facciones:

_Créeme Aerith: Nadie en Midgar podría pagar por ellas, valen más de lo que creen..._

Y sin decir más, se perdió en las intrincadas calles de los suburbios, con el fuerte rugido de su motocicleta esfumándose a la par.

Mientras la joven de ojos verdes, volvía a releer el cheque con curiosidad, fijándose, una y otra vez, en el nombre de quien firmara el pagaré:

**Cobrar a:** "_CLOUD STRIFE_"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Aerith se dejó caer sobre la cama, observando el recibo que yacía entre sus manos, cuando, de repente, oyó repiquetear el teléfono de su habitación.

Se dirigió con intriga al aparato, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos con prontitud:

_¿Diga...?_

_ _"¡AERITH! ¡¿Estás viendo la televisión?"__

La castaña parpadeó con sorpresa:

_Eh... No Señora Waterfield... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sucedió algo malo?_

_ _"¡Los reactores Aerith! ¡Algún grupo de bandidos lo ha volado en pedazos_!"_

Aerith se dejó caer sobre la cama, haciendo a un lado las cortinas que cubrían la ventana de su habitación:

_Es imposible... no puedo ver que haya ocurrido nada malo desde aquí... y tengo una buena vista de la Central..._

_ _"¡NO NO, QUERIDA! ¡No han sido los del Sector 5, sino los del 2!"__

_¿De verás? ...que extraño... nadie vive ya en ese tramo de Midgar ¿verdad?_

_ _"No querida. Pero ¿Puedes imaginarte lo nerviosa que me he puesto cuando mi Alfred me dijo que asistías a esa vieja catedral del Sector 2 para recoger tus flores? ¡Le resé a todos los Dioses para que no estuvieras allí!"__

Aerith dejó escapar un corto suspiro de disgusto.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Sus flores crecían en el sector 2... ¡JUSTO DEBAJO DEL REACTOR CENTRAL DE MAKO!

_ _"Entonces, ya te veré mañana Aerith... me alegro de que estés sana y salva, cuídate mucho pequeña._"_ concluyó la Señora Waterfield al terminar la llamada.

Sin embargo, Aerith no estaba bien.

¿Y qué si algo le había ocurrido a sus flores?

Si, el dinero que había recibido por parte del tal Cloud le ayudaría por un tiempo pero...

Meneó la cabeza con aprensión, nuevamente pensando en voz alta:

_No, no es suficiente..._

¿Qué haría sin sus flores? ¿De qué viviría?

Sin su madre, estaba sola en un mundo estéril y desalmado.

No podía pensar en una solución si primero no evaluaba el nivel que habían alcanzado los daños.

Tenía que dirigirse a la catedral, por peligroso que fuere y acabar con la ansiedad de conocer el estado de sus preciosas flores.

Dios.

El techo casi había desaparecido...

Aerith se deslizó entre los escombros que rodeaban la entrada de la catedral.

El lugar estaba destrozado, mas pudo comprobar con alegría infinita que sus hermosas flores todavía seguían allí; rodeadas por las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la omnipotente cúpula de la pomposa capilla, como si alguna fuerza divina se hubiese encargado de evitar que un solo pétalo fuera dañado por el derrumbe.

La castaña corrió en estallidos de euforia hacía el manantial en donde crecían las luminosas flores, cuando, con sorpresa, descubrió que todavía, había algo más allí:

_Él..._ murmuró al contemplar a la persona que yacía inconsciente entre el lecho floral.

Con los suaves rasgos de su rostro, cubiertos por mechones de su dorada cabellera, Aerith tuvo que esforzarse para discernir acerca de su identidad:

No era un ángel, aunque le costará creerlo.

Era ese joven con el que se cruzara esa misma tarde.

El dueño de esa generosidad inédita en las calles de Midgar.

Respirando tranquilo, mas con evidentes signos de una feroz batalla sobre su cuerpo.

Aerith se llevó las manos al corazón.

Era, sin lugar a dudas...

_**CLOUD...**_

**Eso es todo por este capitulo.**

**¿Ha gustado?**

**Entre más Reviews, más pronto actualizaré el que sigue:**

**¡NOS LEEMOS LA PRÓXIMA!**

_**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**_


	2. Acorralada

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capitulo 2**: "Acorralada"

_ ¿Hola...?_

La voz femínea apenas alcanzaba a hacer eco en lo más recóndito de su mente.

_ ¡Oye...! ¿Estás bien?_

El aroma, el sutil perfume que se adueñaba de sus sentidos lo arrobaba, sumergiéndolo en sus memorias más veladas.

Su hogar.

Un sueño hecho pedazos cuyas piezas intentaba unir desesperadamente.

_Cloud..._

La voz de su madre.

La sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

Esa olvidada promesa que Tifa pretendía hacerle recordar.

Y...

...Él.

**SEPHIROT.**

_¡No-ooo...!_

Aerith retrocedió espantada al oír el grito que escapaba de la garganta del joven al despertar, mas, se detuvo.

Cloud respiraba agitadamente, mientras perladas gotas de sudor descendían a lo largo de su enhiesto cuello.

_Oye... todo está bien..._ murmuró a medida que volvía a acortar la distancia entre el rubio y su persona _...No te hiciste daño... ¿Verdad?_

El joven frunció el seño al fijar la mirada en la castaña:

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_ ¿Hmn...? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa...?_ Aerith se llevó las manos tras la espalda _No he sido yo la que parece haber caído a través de la terraza..._

Cloud esbozó una media sonrisa, meneando la cabeza con aprensión:

_Bien, es que... deja; es solo que no esperaba encontrarme contigo en esta situación..._

_Oh. Bueno, como dijo un buen amigo una vez: "_El destino no tiene buen gusto al crear situaciones"_..._

Inesperadamente, Cloud se puso de pie de un salto, sacudiendo el polvo que se había asentado sobre sus vestimentas:

_Interesante._

Aerith frunció el seño levemente:

_ ¿Hmn?_

Cloud cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, frunciendo el seño a su vez:

_Que evadas mi pregunta atribuyéndole al destino la razón por la que estás aquí..._

_ ¿Eso crees que hago...?_ La de ojos verdes dio un sonoro respingo _ Nada de eso; solo vine a asegurarme de que mis flores estuviesen a salvo..._

_Eso quiere decir que sigues en el negocio._

_Eso quiere decir que no te metas en lo que no te importa._

_Tú preguntaste primero._

_ ¡¿Qué...? EN PRIMER LUGAR: Has sido tú quien quería saber porque estaba aquí._

Cloud arqueó las cejas, con superioridad:

_ ¿De verás? Creí que habías sido tu quien quería saber si me encontraba bien. Pero..._ se encogió de hombros con soltura _...a lo mejor mi memoria está confundiéndome por enésima vez..._

La florista gruñó, dejando escapar un suspiro a modo de derrota:

_ ¡¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?_

_No. ¿Lo tiene acaso el que desee saber como marcha tu negocio?_

_No._

_ ¿Entonces...?_

Aerith se inclinó sobre sus preciosas flores, con el semblante repentinamente mucho más sereno:

_Bueno, todavía no he decidido que uso darle a tu generosa paga... supongo que, primero, comprare un cesto... ¡NO! ¡Mejor aún...! Alguna carreta para repartir las flores..._

Cloud recogió una enorme espada que yacía en el suelo a lo que la Cetra empequeñeció los verdes ojos:

¿No había visto un armatoste como ese antes?

_Eres... ¿Alguna especie de bullicioso?_

El rubio parpadeó con curiosidad:

_ ¿Bullicioso...?_

_Esa espada podría meterte en muchos líos..._

Cloud dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, inspeccionando la hoja en busca de algún deterioro evidente:

_O librarme de ellos en el mejor de los casos..._

_No eres de Shin-Ra... ¿Oh si?_

_De todas las posibilidades, has dado con la más remota..._

La castaña frunció el entrecejo con más perplejidad que desconfianza:

_Entonces pensé en lo correcto al hallarte aquí..._

Cloud clavó sus penetrantes ojos azules en los de la florista:

_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_Bueno, a que, el hecho de que estés aquí abajo luego de lo que ocurrió en el reactor revela que has tenido algo que ver con la explosión.

Y, en vista de que dices que pertenecer a Shin-Ra sería lo último que harías..._

_Deduces que por descarte; pertenezco a los que volaron el reactor._

Aerith arqueó las cejas con diversión:

_En realidad iba a decir que era probable que fueras algún repartidor de pizza que atendía un pedido de queso sin anchoas para el Presidente Shinra... pero... ME GUSTA MÁS TU ELECCIÓN..._

Cloud no pudo menos que sonreír:

_ ¿Acaso parezco repartidor?_

_ Se te daría bien, conduces como un animal..._

_ESO... **no es cierto**._

Aerith hizo un mohín, que se convirtió en un guiño divertido:

_Y ahora mientes en la cara de la florista a la que por poco atropellas con tu motocicleta..._

Cloud ladeó la cabeza a un lado, súbitamente, fijando la mirada en el hueco que su caída había ocasionado en el techo:

_Pertenezco a **AVALANCHA**, un grupo **ECO-TERRORISTA**... Agentes de Shin-Ra nos detuvieron después de volar el reactor... tras la riña me vi suspendido al filo de la pasarela central y..._

_Y así llegaste al nivel inferior de Midgar, vaya... tienes suerte de estar vivo..._ completó Aerith con asombro _...**ES UNA BONITA CAÍDA LA QUE TE TOCÓ**._

Cloud hizo un pequeño gesto con el rostro, apenas revelando algo de asombro:

_No pareces aterrada._

Lo que provocó que la castaña soltara una risita:

_ ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Francamente, Shin-Ra no ha sido muy amable conmigo, bien, mejor dicho: **NO LO HA SIDO CON NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS._**

Cloud dejó escapar un respingo:

_Les ha brindado energía, muy potente y a bajo costo ¿o no?_

_Ambos sabemos bien que el costo no ha sido tan bajo, Cloud... _ Aerith suspiró, acariciando con ternura los frágiles pétalos del manto de flores que se mecía con la brisa _...**EL PLANETA SE MUERE**, lento... pero seguro, está llegando a su límite... y si... y si nadie hace nada por detener las locas ambiciones de Shin-Ra... la vida, como la conocemos, cambiará para siempre..._

_Aerith..._

La florista se incorporó, dejando que una tímida sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro:

_... Y si es necesario que AVALANCHA tome medidas en el asunto, pues, me gustaría decir que quiero hacer todo lo que esté de mi parte para ayudarles._

Cloud esbozó una sonrisa a su vez, sonrisa, que se convirtió en una mueca de fastidio al oír una serie de sonoros aplausos a su espalda.

Al voltear, descubrió con recelo que dos sujetos, prolijamente ataviados con oscuros uniformes y gafas de sol les franqueaban la entrada:

Uno de ellos, alto, moreno y con la barba meticulosamente recortada.

El otro; más bajo, delgado y con la escandalosa cabellera carmesí amarrada en una desalineada cola de caballo. Este, siendo el único de los allí presentes que aplaudía, se adelantó con una cínica sonrisa dibujada en el pálido rostro:

_Bonito discurso: **PARA UNA PARVA DE HIPPIES**..._

Cloud se adelantó, poniendo la enorme hoja entre los recién llegados y él:

_ ¿Qué buscas Reno...?_

El pelirrojo sonrió al igual que una zorra lo haría:

_Eh, cloud, baja esa cosa... **SOMOS AMIGOS: CAMARADAS** ¿no-o...?_

_**NO SOY AMIGO DE NINGÚN TURCO**._

Turco.

Aerith tragó con dificultad.

El servicio secreto de Shin-Ra la había asediado por años.

Vigilándola.

Esperando a que realizara cualquier acto que delatara su identidad como Cetra para llevársela de nuevo a ese horrible lugar...

...para realizarle los horribles experimentos que habían acabado con la vida de su madre biológica.

No.

No quería volver a las instalaciones científicas de Shin-Ra.

Cloud sintió un suave agarre en su hombro derecho:

_ ¿Aerith? ..._

_Por favor Cloud... _ musitó la de verdes ojos con apenas un hilo de voz _... ¡No dejes que me lleven con ellos!_

_ ¿Ellos... te buscan a ti?_

_Eso... creo..._

_Está bien... _ el mercenario esbozó una sonrisa confidente _...solo confía en mi._

Reno, impacientándose, les apuntó con su vara eléctrica:

_ ¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡¿Qué tanto están cuchicheando? ¡¿Nadie les ha dicho que _"secretos en reunión son mala educación"_?_

Cloud, bajando la afilada hoja que llevaba en las manos, se encogió de hombros, adelantándose hasta estar a un paso de los Turcos:

_No estamos llevando a cabo ninguna reunión... de hecho: **ESTABA PLANEANDO MARCHARME PRONTO._**

Aerith parpadeó con pavor.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

_ ¡Cloud...! ¡¿Pero qué acabas de dec...?_

Reno se cruzó de brazos, en tanto que dejaba escapar una sonora risita:

_**SÓLO, ESPERO**._

El mercenario se encogió de hombros con soltura, extrayendo de su bolsillo las llaves de su motocicleta a medida que se dirigía a la puerta principal de la catedral:

_ ¿Acaso crees que tengo algo que ver con esta fulana? De verás Reno, me decepcionas, no me creo que me pienses capaz de buscarme líos con Shin-Ra, especialmente después de todo este alboroto con el reactor... **DEBES...** _ una sonrisa burlona destello en su suave semblante _...**DE ESTAR BUSCANDO COMO LOCO AL RESPONSABLE ¿NO-O?**_

El pelirrojo emitió un sonoro gruñido, a la vez que agitaba su puño en el aire con visible irritación:

**_ ¡¿Y A TI ESO QUE NARICES TE IMPORTA? _**

Aerith sintió que sus piernas no soportarían su peso al ver a Cloud atravesar el umbral de la capilla.

Se había marchado.

La había dejado sola, a merced de estos rufianes.

Pero... **ERA IMPOSIBLE: SU INSTINTO NUNCA FALLABA**.

O, al menos eso había creído.

De todos modos, no iba a dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente: Con un ágil y rápido golpe de su pie aflojó una de las viejas tablas del suelo, extrayendo con facilidad una suerte de vara de acero:

**SU GUARDA PRINCESA**.

La había escondido allí con el fin de defenderse cuando fuera necesario y...

...ahora: **ERA NECESARIO**.

Reno retrocedió con los verdes orbes bailando en su rostro:

_ ¡Vaya! ¡La gatita quiere arañar! ¿Qué me dices Rude...? _exclamó dirigiéndose a su moreno camarada _ ¿...Hacemos que ronronee para nosotros?_

Aerith emitió un gruñido.

Haría lo que pudiera pero...

...sería imposible que se librase de esta.

Definitivamente había perdido la batalla.

Aerith, extenuada y abatida, de rodillas en el enmohecido suelo, no era rival para nadie.

El pelirrojo que se hacía llamar Reno, se acerco a la florista con un dejo de coquetería en su voz:

_Lo hiciste bastante difícil _muñeca _así que no esperes que seamos amables contigo en el camino a tu nuevo hogar..._ se aprestó a acariciar el suave lazo de seda que sujetaba el cabello de la Cetra cuando el poderoso rugido de una motocicleta lo hizo voltear hacía la puerta principal de la catedral _ **¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS...?_**

Y de hecho, los verdi-azules orbes del rubio mercenario brillaron cual si fueran los de un demonio, pues el antinatural brillo del Mako que residía en sus venas los adornaba de un fulgor aterrador.

Aerith parpadeó con incredulidad al ver la poderosa motocicleta detenerse a su lado.

¡Cloud había vuelto por ella!

Reno retrocedió como si algo le hubiera picado entre los ojos al ver que el mercenario extendía la filosa hoja hacía su rostro:

**_ ¡EH! ¡CLOUD! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO VIEJO?_**

El rubio arqueó las cejas con cinismo mientras Aerith se montaba en el vi rodado:

_No tengo porque explicarte el mundo Reno..._

**_ ¡¿QUÉ-É-É-É? ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ...? ¡¿TIENES SIQUIERA IDEA DE QUIÉN SOY...?_**

_No, ni me importa saberlo._

**_ ¡NO SABES EN LA QUÉ TE ESTÁS METIENDO! ¡¿QUÉ PIENSAS DECIRLE A SHIN-RA CUANDO DESCUBRAN QUE ESTÁS METIENDO LA PICUDA CABEZOTA EN MEDIO DE SUS ASUNTOS...?_**

Cloud esbozó una media sonrisa jactanciosa mientras le daba un fuerte apretón al acelerador:

_De hecho... no tendré la ocasión de verlos en persona así que sé amable y pásales el mensaje;..._

_ ¿Eh...? ¿Qué mensaje...?_

_Tu solo diles que: **LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE QUIERAN CONOCER LA IDENTIDAD DE AQUELLOS QUE VUELAN SUS REACTORES... MEJOR GASTEN UNOS CUANTOS GILES EN UN BUEN SISTEMA DE CÁMARAS DE SEGURIDAD.**_

Dicho esto, la motocicleta se perdió en la lejanía, dejando a un estupefacto Reno parpadeando en el suelo con perplejidad.

**Y hasta aquí el segundo episodio.**

**Je Je Apuesto a que no creyeron al buen Cloud capaz de abandonar a la pobre Aerith a merced de los Turcos.**

**Aunque si, lamentablemente tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para ir por su motocicleta, tiempo en el cual, la florista acabo con unas cuantas magulladuras pero si se siguen preguntando porque no simplemente repartió espadazos a diestra y siniestra para deshacerse de los intrusos...**

**...Bueno, je je ya lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.**

**Hasta entonces, les dejo con la duda :D No olviden enviar sus comentarios, los espero con muuuuucho afán, puesto que no he tenido la suerte de recibir muchos Reviews en mis historias.**

**Desde ya: ¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO!**

_**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**_


	3. Visión

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capitulo 3**: "Visión"

_ ¿Estás bien...?_

Ante la pregunta del piloto, Aerith abrió el ojo derecho, francamente, le aterrorizaban esos condenados aparatos de dos ruedas a los que llamaban _"motocicletas"_ por lo que permanecía con el rostro enterrado en la espalda de Cloud:

_S, Si eso creo..._

_Mi intención no era que te hicieran daño, pero si así fue..._

_ ¡No, no, no! ¡No estoy herida! Solo un poco exhausta... llegaste justo a tiempo Cloud pero..._

_ ¿Pero...?_

La castaña hizo un mohín:

_ ¿No sería posible... que condujeras un POQUITITO más despacio?_

El rubio dejó escapar una grave risotada:

_ ¿Porqué...? Después de todo; un repartidor debiera conducir como un animal, ¿No-o?_

_ ¡Claro que no!_

_Tú misma lo dijiste antes..._

_Bueno pero... ¡Eso fue antes de esto!_ murmuró haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver como un aterrado gato callejero se salvaba por poco de ser arrollado por la poderosa motocicleta _ Ahora me hice de una nueva opinión..._

_ ¿Ah si...?_ Cloud, para ser hombre de pocas palabras, estaba disfrutando de la conversación.

_Deberías pilotar en la fórmula uno..._

Cloud se limitó a encogerse de hombros a la vez que frenaba el enorme vehiculo en seco, logrando que la florista se aprestara a apearse de la motocicleta de un nervioso salto:

_Aquí estamos Aerith._

La joven, sin haberse fijado siquiera en donde estaban, lanzó un agudo gritito de sorpresa al percatarse de que ambos se hallaban frente a su hogar:

_ ¡Es mi casa! ¡¿Cómo sabías que vivía aquí...?_

_Te seguí luego de..._

_ ¡¿Qué...?_

Cloud siguió hablando como si nada:

_...Luego de comprarte las flores, te seguí hasta aquí._

La castaña cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, en una actitud más bien infantil, a la vez que inflaba las mejillas con indignación:

_ ¡¿Pero quién te has creído como para seguirme hasta mi casa...?_

_Era muy tarde, me pareció irresponsable dejarte volver a tu casa sin antes asegurarme de que lo hicieras sin percances._

Aerith frunció el entrecejo.

Ok.

Ese había sido un gesto muy caballeroso de su parte.

Pero...

_ ¿Y porqué me seguiste sin que yo lo supiese? Bien podrías haberme escoltado a casa si lo pedías..._

_Eso hubiera sido una indiscreción._

_ ¿Eh...?_

_Apenas te había conocido, eso no hablaría bien de mí..._

_ ¿Y acaso seguirme hasta mi casa sin mi consentimiento lo haría...?_

Cloud dejó escapar un largo suspiro:

_Ya no tiene caso, ahora; debo irme, tengo asuntos que atender..._

_ ¡No! ¡Espera Cloud...!_

Silencio.

Aerith se mordió el labio inferior sin notarlo.

¿Para qué lo estaba deteniendo?

El sujeto no tenía nada que hacer por ahí, de hecho, mejor le valdría a ella no entremeterse con eco-terroristas y mercenarios. No tenía que arriesgarse más... después de todo; ya había conseguido hacerse con la atención de Shin-Ra y eso no iba a traerle nada bueno a su ya de por si complicada vida.

Cloud continuaba viéndola fijamente.

Obviamente, un sujeto como él, acostumbrado a tomarse pausas eternas entre una frase y la siguiente, podía esperar por horas hasta que ella se decidiera por una buena excusa para retrasar su despedida.

Aerith jugueteó inocentemente con uno de los largos bucles de cabello color nuez que caían sobre uno de sus hombros.

El chico la había salvado.

Había evitado que Shin-Ra volviera a llevársela.

Y, por lo menos, se merecía una taza tibia de té.

_Bueno es que... quizá desees pasar a tomar algo... ¿Eh?_

_ ¿Tomar... algo?_

Aerith le obsequió con una de sus mejores y más radiantes sonrisas:

_ ¡Si! Puedes guardar tu motocicleta en el viejo garaje de la entrada... y mientras tanto te prepararé una taza de té caliente... ¿Qué te parece?_

Cloud ladeó la cabeza a un lado:

_Mira Aerith, eres muy amable pero..._

_ ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es una delicia casera! Verás..._ exclamó estrujándose una mano contra la otra_...las hierbas que utilizo al prepararlo son las que cultivo en el jardín trasero, están muy frescas y le dan al té un aroma fragante que es imposible de..._

_Aerith..._

Los verdes orbes de la castaña se tornaron casi suplicantes.

En el fondo...

...tenía miedo.

Miedo de que los Turcos volvieran para llevársela.

La habían vigilado toda la vida, así que seguramente sabían en donde vivía.

No se le acercarían con Cloud cerca. Eso era obvio, especialmente después del ridículo que el rubio les hizo pasar en la catedral.

Definitivamente, Cloud se marcharía tarde o temprano... pero... al menos... esta noche podría planear alguna solución, alguna forma de salir del embrollo en el que se encontraba.

Mañana... solo Dios sabría.

_Por favor, es la única forma en la que puedo agradecerte lo que hiciste en la capilla.

Solo... acéptalo._

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Lo único que la Cetra pudo oír antes de recibir alguna respuesta por parte del rubio, fueron los sonidos de los grillos y la extrañamente cálida brisa nocturna.

Lo único, antes de oír un:

_De acuerdo._

"_¿Dónde estará lo que persigo ciega?_

__Jardines encantados, mundos de oro__

_Todo lo que me cerca es incoloro,_

_Hay otra vida._

_Allí ¿Cómo se llega?_

_Un perfume divino el alma anega:_

_Olor de estrellas, un rosado coro_

_De dianas fugitivas; el esporo_

_Viviente aún de la delicia griega._

_¿Dónde estará ese mundo que persigo?_

_El sueño voluptuoso va conmigo_

_Y me ciñen las rosas de su brazo._

_Y mientras danzo sobre césped fino_

_Fuera del alma acecha mi destino_

_Y la gran cazadora mueve el lazo..."_

Cloud despertó bañando en sudor. Oleadas de escalofríos sacudiéndole por completo.

¿Qué demonios significaba ese sueño?

Una hermosísima voz femenina.

¿La de su madre?

No.

Era deliciosamente más aguda, más triste.

Una voz de tinte aniñado, con las palabras convertidas en delicadísimos arpegios musicales.

El pecho de Cloud subía y bajaba acompasadamente mientras buscaba una respuesta en su cabeza para ese extraño sueño.

Ese sueño adornado de una gloriosa balada salida del paraíso.

Aerith.

De larga y sedosa cabellera color miel.

Al igual que el ángel que daba vueltas y vueltas en el centro del edén mientras todo el gris de una corrompida ciudad se fundía a su alrededor, tornándose suavemente verde.

Un verde brillante, que se enredaba en sus pálidas y esbeltas piernas a medida que bailaba incansable y plácidamente.

Pero...

El ceño de Cloud endureció.

"_Y mientras danzo sobre césped fino_

_Fuera del alma acecha mi destino_

_Y la gran cazadora mueve el lazo..."_

Una daga invisible, el lazo de un también invisible cazador, se envolvía en la pálida nuca del ángel de profundos ojos verdes.

Acabando con la grácil danza del ángel.

Acabando con los suaves giros que sanaban la profunda herida que surcaba al planeta.

Y acabando también, con el apacible y piadoso arrullo que este entonaba.

Cloud se pasó la mano por sobre el rostro.

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

Últimamente, se veía acosado por esos extraños sueños en ocasiones más frecuentes.

Debía pensar en otra cosa.

Buscó su espada con monotonía, todas las noches la colocaba junto a su litera para así, aplicarle un poco de _brilla metal _por las mañanas, después de todo;lo último que deseaba era que la _Buster Sword_ acabara por oxidarse.

Un momento.

Esta no era la base de AVALANCHA.

Parpadeó una y otra vez mientras trataba de reconocer el sitio donde se hallaba.

Era el humilde comedor de una todavía más humilde casita.

¡¿Pero porqué demonios seguía en la casa de la florista?

Se puso de pie bastante ceñudo, apartando con desgano el suave cobertor que cubría el sillón donde, al parecer, había pasado la noche.

Más aún:

¿En dónde estaba ella...?

Tras no encontrarla en su recamara, se dirigió a la modesta cocina.

Tifa, la única mujer con la que había tenido más contacto que su propia madre, solía dejar notas en la puerta de la nevera cuando salía de casa.

Por lo que, por más experiencia que instinto, se fijó en las notas que adornaban la puerta del refrigerador:

Sonrió.

No pudo hacer otra cosa cuando observó la enorme cantidad de garabatos que la castaña colgaba allí. Garabatos cuya autoría, se debía probablemente a los innumerables niños que vivían en los suburbios.

Sin duda, Aerith, tenía un encanto especial para las criaturas.

Después de una breve búsqueda visual, sus cristalinos orbes inundados de Mako se posaron curiosos sobre una de las notas, una que iba dirigida a su persona:

"_Me marché al Mercado Muro, volveré en cuanto encuentre algo que preparar para el desayuno._

_No te vayas sin despedirte antes ¿Eh? Con cariño:_

_Aerith._

_PS: ¿Te gustan los waffles?"_

La sedosa trenza color avellana se mecía suavemente a medida que sus vacilantes pasos la conducían por los amplios mercados de esa zona comercial de Midgar.

Al igual que el resto de la populosa ciudad, el Mercado Muro distaba de ser un sitio seguro.

De hecho, más allá de ser una fuente de recursos para los ciudadanos, era también una fuente de oscuras diversiones para la mayoría de estos, pues abundaban los casinos, burdeles y hoteluchos de mala muerte.

Indiscutiblemente, Aerith se sentía mucho más segura seis meses atrás. Cuando, en lugar de recorrer ese enorme mercado sola, lo hacía en compañía de su madre adoptiva.

Pero,

No podía ya llorar por la leche derramada.

No iba a hacerle nada bien, de hecho, se dijo con una sonrisa, debía concentrarse en lo que había venido a hacer en primera instancia.

Cloud debía ser un sujeto muy estresado, efectivamente Aerith nunca antes había visto a una persona caer dormida tan rápidamente como él lo hizo cuando bebió el té de tilo que le preparó la noche anterior.

Sonrió para sí una vez más, había dormido toda la noche en el sillón, profiriendo ronquidos que podían oírse desde la planta alta.

Sinceramente, la castaña esperaba volver antes de que el mercenario despertara, sino, probablemente él se marcharía antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de explicarle lo ocurrido.

De repente, volteó con curiosidad al notar algo extraño:

Perceptiva en extremo como era, la joven pudo distinguir que alguien iba tras sus pisadas. Más se sorprendió al descubrir a quien la seguía:

_ ¡Cloud...!_

El rubio se encogió de hombros, alcanzando a la florista con pasos firmes y pesados:

_Buenos días..._

Aerith le brindó una luminosa sonrisa en respuesta:

_ ¡Leíste mi nota...!_

_Aha... Aerith..._

_ ¿Hmn...?_

_Perdona por lo de ayer... no sé que me pasó yo..._

_ ¡Ni lo menciones! ¿Sabes...? No muchos caen de esa manera ante mi té de relajación, la próxima: _ se encogió de hombros con soltura _...beberemos café ¿te parece?_

Cloud esbozó una media sonrisa, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza, cuando, de repente; las enormes puertas que separaban un sector de los suburbios de otra parcela inmediata se abrieron de par en par, enseñando, a la vez, como un enorme carro se abría paso entre la entremetida multitud que paseaba por el atestado mercado en esos momentos.

Aerith, contemplando la escena con irritación, dejó escapar un largo suspiro:

_Allá va Don Corneo con otra de sus "_novias_"_

Cloud se limitó a arquear las cejas con incredulidad:

_No quiero saber a que te refieres con eso..._

La castaña señaló al enorme carro con indiferencia:

_Anda; echa un vistazo y entenderás lo que digo._

Con cierta indiferencia, el rubio mercenario se acercó al jocoso vehiculo, adornado como si de un burdel ambulante se tratara.

Pero no fue nada jocosa la sensación que experimentó, al observar, con pavor, que retenida en contra de su voluntad, presa dentro del carro, se hallaba una joven morena de orbes encarnados, morena que, apenas al verlo se lanzó hacía los barrotes de la ventana en un intento desesperado de soltarse del agarre de sus captores.

Aerith empalideció, cuando, al grito de _"¡TIFA-A-A!"_ observó a Cloud precipitarse inútilmente tras el carromato de Don Corneo.

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! , aclaro que utilice un poema de Alfonsina Storni titulado: "**_**La dulce visión**_**" para la canción que Aerith entonaba en el sueño de Cloud.**

**No se vayan lejos, pues el próximo episodio no tardará en llegar. Por favor sean amables y denme su opinión, es la única paga que importa :D**

**Sin decir más: ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Nos leemos!**

_**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**_


	4. Estrategia de última hora

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capitulo 4**: "Estrategia de última hora"

Aerith se acercó a Cloud, quien, con los puños cerrados, contemplaba presa de la impotencia el carro que se perdía en el horizonte.

El rubio volteó a verla, los cristalinos orbes, repentinamente oscurecidos por la incomprensión:

_Aerith... tú sabes lo que está pasando... ¿Verdad?_

_Bueno yo... no creí que la conocieras..._

Cloud frunció el ceño:

_Es una vieja amiga... nos criamos en el mismo pueblo._

La castaña parpadeó con fuerza.

Ok.

Entonces... era peor de lo que pensó en un principio.

_Don Corneo... es uno de los peces gordos de Midgar..._ adelantó la florista, provocando que Cloud se sonriera levemente ante la forma de hablar de la jovencita:

Definitivamente...

Midgar y sus habitantes jamás dejarían de sorprenderle.

Sin notar la expresión de su compañero, Aerith continuó informándole acerca de la situación:

_...el sujeto es un patán... pero aún así es dueño de prácticamente la mitad de la ciudad. Recientemente, ha tenido la estúpida ocurrencia de elegir a sus "_novias_" de esa manera. No teniendo mejor idea que hacer llevar a su mansión a tres chicas, eligiendo así, a la que sea más de su agrado._

_Entonces llevan a Tifa hacia la mansión..._

_Si._ Aerith señaló un enorme edificio al final de la calle _ De hecho, no queda lejos: ¿Ves aquella residencia al final de la calle?_

Cloud asintió con la cabeza:

_Si._

_Pues es allí mismo._

_Bien. Quédate aquí Aerith._ declaró el mercenario avanzando a grandes pasos en la dirección en la que se encontraba su motocicleta.

La de verdes orbes le alcanzó con velocidad, interponiéndose en su camino:

_ ¡Oye! ¡Espera! No estarás pensando en ir solo hasta ahí ¿Verdad?_

_No te entrometas en esto..._ refunfuñó el rubio montando en su motocicleta _...no es de tu incumbencia._

La florista arqueó las cejas imperceptiblemente.

Le había herido la manera en la que el joven había dicho eso.

Mas, como era usual en ella, lo disimuló a la perfección, esbozando tan solo una sonrisita triste al añadir:

_Don Corneo es débil al sexo opuesto, probablemente, si vas en mi compañía, tendrás más chance de que tenga en cuenta lo que tengas para decirle..._

¿_Decirle_...?

Cloud esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

En realidad, estaba planeando cruzar algo más que palabras con ese sujeto.

Mas...

...Aerith estaba en lo cierto y no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Por lo que con un suave movimiento de su cabeza, le indicó que montara en el vi rodado junto a él.

_ ¡¿CÓMO QUE SÓLO _**CHICAS**_...?_

Aerith retrocedió cuando escuchó a Cloud gritarle al robusto guardia que custodiaba la entrada a la mansión de Don Corneo; no sólo era la primera vez que escuchaba al rubio elevar tanto la voz sino que la expresión que adornaba el fornido rostro del vigilante tampoco era la más amistosa de todas.

_Cloud..._ Aerith lo jaló suavemente por el brazo _...no lo hagas enfadar._

El rubio emitió un grave gruñido:

_ ¡VOY a hacerle más que eso si no nos deja PASAR!_

El guardia dio un resoplido volviendo a la cabina de vigilancia con resignación:

_Escucha chico... NO SABES EN LO QUE TE METES. Se necesitarían cien como tú para burlar la vigilancia de Don Corneo..._

_ ¡¿_**QUÉ...**_ HAS DICHO...?_

El vigilante continuó, esbozando una ligera sonrisa:

_En cambio... si fueras... digamos... _**UNA CHICA, **_probablemente tendrías alguna oportunidad de conseguir lo que te propones._

Cloud parpadeó de par en par, mientras que Aerith esbozó una media sonrisa, a medida que volvía a montarse en la motocicleta:

_Ya le has oído Cloud..._

Si.

Definitivamente.

Cloud le había oído.

**¡Otra vez gracias por leer!**

**Francamente, también creo hay pocas historias de estos dos y espero que esta sea tan de su agrado como lo es del mió.**

**Desde ya, le agradezco a Nyanda Lawliet a Rogue Dreams y a Moka Kuronuma por sus MARAVILLOSOS reviews y a todos los demás por seguir del otro lado.**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima!**

_**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**_


	5. De buen vestir

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capitulo 5**: "De buen vestir"

_No voy a hacerlo._

Aerith hizo un mohín.

Recostado junto a su querida motocicleta, Cloud se negaba por todos los medios a aceptar lo que ella le proponía:

_ ¡Pero Cloud! ¡Es una buena idea! ¡Y te consta que si...!_

__**NO**_... VOY A VESTIRME DE MUJER._

_ ¡Pero podrás pasar sin problemas si lo haces!_

_Y también podré acostumbrarme a ello._

La castaña emitió un ligero gruñido, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho de forma infantil:

_ ¿De eso tienes miedo...?_

Cloud dio un fuerte respingo:

_ ¿Quién tiene miedo? Yo no he dicho nada sobre tener _**MIEDO**_._

_ ¡Oh! ¡Cloud! No seas terco... el guardia fue muy claro al decirte lo que tenías que hacer para entrar..._

El rubio soltó una mordaz carcajada:

_Probablemente era bailarín exótico a medio tiempo..._

_ ¡No digas eso! A lo mejor... _ la castaña declaró concienzuda _...a lo mejor su jefe le había tratado de forma injusta y por eso decidió ayudarnos._

_Y a lo mejor quería un compañero de baile._

Aerith soltó un respingo de frustración, elevando las manos al aire:

_ ¡Eres todo un fastidio...! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan terco? Es que acaso... ¿No te importa lo que suceda con tu amiga...?_

Cloud frunció el ceño:

_No es eso..._

_ ¿Entonces...?_ Aerith se lo quedó viendo expectante.

_Probablemente encontremos otra forma de..._

_ ¿Y si no la hay...? Cloud, escucha: _**HAY VECES EN LAS QUE DEBEMOS HACER COSAS QUE NO NOS GUSTAN**_._

_Créeme... ya he hecho demasiadas cosas que no..._

Aerith suavizó su expresión, repentinamente, compadeciéndose del joven mercenario.

Cierto era, que las cosas a las que ella había tenido que enfrentarse, poco eran comparadas con las que un mercenario tenía que cargar.

_Cloud... lo... lo siento..._

_Deja..._

_Es que no quise..._

_Ya. Vamos._ sin decir más, el rubio se adentró en la tienda de moda, dejando atrás, a una confundida Aerith.

_ ¡Odio el violeta!_ gruñó Cloud desde el interior del vestidor al vislumbrar el vestido que la Cetra le extendía desde el exterior _ ¿No hay otro color?_

Aerith revoleó los ojos, soltando un pesado suspiro:

_Vamos Cloud... no vas a un desfile de modas..._

_Pues tampoco a recoger flores por los prados..._

_ ¿Qué...?_

_Parece el vestido de _**Heidi**_... si me pongo esta cosa pronto estaré ordeñando cabras y durmiendo sobre una pila de heno..._

La castaña soltó una risita:

_ ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de vestirte de una vez, Cloud? ¡Llevas allí más de media hora!_

_Sólo si prometes que no me llevarás a vivir con tu abuelo a los Alpes..._

_ **¡CLOUD...!**_

_Ok, Ok... aquí voy..._

Aerith quiso reír.

Por todos los Cetras que quiso reír.

Mas, en ese instante, la risa simplemente no le salió.

El delicado vestido prácticamente se adhería a cada uno de los bien torneados músculos de Cloud, inclusive, dejando al descubierto una buena zona de sus fuertes pectorales.

¡Por Dios que estúpida era!

Aerith se maldijo a sí misma por permitir que el rubor se adueñara de sus pálidas mejillas con tanta facilidad.

Tampoco podía articular palabra.

Y sabía porque era, maldiciéndose también por eso.

Aerith no hacía más que trabajar, vendiendo flores, desde que tenía doce años, por lo que nunca llegó a experimentar ese embriagante mundo del romance y el noviazgo. Mundo en el cual, la mayoría de sus viejas compañeras de juegos de la niñez eran expertas actualmente.

No.

Aerith había perdido a su madre siendo muy joven y siempre tuvo asuntos más importantes en los que pensar... Mas, hoy, a los veintidós años, empezaba a pensar que siempre se había perdido de algo...

...algo, que nunca consideró importante.

Algo como; sentir el calor de unos brazos tan masculinos como los de Cloud cerrándose sobre su cintura... o tal vez algo como...

**¡NO!**

**¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO...?**

Trató de tranquilizarse, pues, al parecer, Cloud no se había apercibido de su extraño comportamiento y eso era bueno.

El rubio, de hecho, se esforzaba por calzar uno de sus enormes pies dentro de un glamoroso zapato de tacón:

_ ¿Aerith...?_

La tomó por sorpresa:

_ ¿Hmn...? ¿Dijiste algo...?_

El rubio arqueó una ceja:

_Pues si..._

_ ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! No te oí..._

_No importa...Oye... ¿De veras tengo que usar estas cosas?_ declaró refiriéndose al ajustado calzado.

Aerith se paseó por el salón, llevándose la mano al mentón en actitud reflexiva:

_ ¡Claro! Si no te esfuerzas en ser convincente nadie va creérselo... incluso..._

_ ¿Qué...?_

_ Creo que todavía te falta algo..._

Cloud meneó la cabeza con cinismo:

_Ten cuidado con lo que piensas..._

_ ¡Oye! ¿Quieres que esto salga bien...?_

El rubio soltó un resoplido:

_Claro que si..._

_Entonces..._ Aerith esbozó una risa inocente _..._**SOLO HAZ LO QUE TE DIGA**_._

El mercenario frunció el ceño.

Probablemente, de todas sus misiones...

...esta sería la que jamás olvidaría.

**Mmm... Francamente espero que esto de llevar vestido y tacones no se le vuelva costumbre a Cloud XD jeje**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y no se vayan lejos pues estaré actualizando el siguiente en cuanto consiga convencer a cierto Ex_SOLDADO de usar sostén XD**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**_


	6. Entrenamiento ligero

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capitulo 6**: "Entrenamiento ligero"

_ ¿Estás segura de que venden esas cosas en este sitio? _ La interrogó Cloud contemplando el Gimnasio en el que se encontraban.

_La dependienta de la tienda dijo que podíamos conseguir una peluca si nos dirigíamos al mostrador de atrás..._

_Pues... si eso es lo que dijo._

Aerith asintió, adelantándose hasta una pequeña tienda de regalos que se hallaba en el interior del gimnasio:

_ ¡Sip! ¡Así que no creas que vas a librarte de llevar peluca...!_

Cloud la siguió de cerca, arrastrando los pasos con cansancio:

_ ¿Qué no es suficiente con que tenga que usar ese horrible vestido?_

Aerith sonrió, divertida ante el papel que su compañero se vería obligado a representar:

_Anda, con ese cabello tan desalineado nadie va a creerte una chica._

Cloud iba a replicar, más comprobó con diversión como un enorme sujeto vestido como motociclista se hizo con la última peluca que ofrecía el local:

_ ¡Vaya! _ exclamó con cinismo _ ¡Qué mala suerte hemos tenido! Parece que se llevaron la última..._

_ ¡¿Qué...? _Aerith emitió un gruñido aniñado, señalando al imponente individuo _ ¡¿Acaso eres tonto Cloud... o solo tratas de romper algún record?_

_ ¡¿Porqué diablos dices eso...?_

_ ¡NADIE va a creerte una chica si no te pones una de esas! ¡¿Qué no quieres rescatar a Tifa?_

_ ¡Ya te he dicho que si...!_

_ ¡Entonces ve y cómprale la peluca a ese sujeto!_

El rubio abrió sus azules orbes como platos:

_ ¿Estás loca? No puedo simplemente ir y comprársela..._

Aerith le dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, señalando hacia el rostro del mercenario con impertinencia:

_ ¡Claro que puedes!_

_ DIJE QUE **¡NO!**_

_OK. Entonces... **¡LO HARÉ YO!**_

_ ¡¿**QUÉ-É-É...**? ¡AERITH... **N-O-O**!_ alcanzó a replicar Cloud antes de lanzarse tras ella, pues Aerith se dirigía con vehemencia hacia el motociclista _Quien se probaba la peluca "_sospechosamente satisfecho_"_

_ Oiga, caballero..._ la voz de Aerith se volvió un murmullo, desaparecida su anterior determinación al dirigirse _cara a cara_ al imponente sujeto _ Perdone si le molesto pero... ¿Le importaría venderme esa peluca?_

_ ¿Eh...?_

La florista se encogió de hombros tímidamente _Acto que enloqueció al motociclista al instante_ señalando con inocencia al accesorio que este cargaba:

_La peluca: verá... mi amigo y yo necesitamos una **CON MUCHA** urgencia y ya que esa es la última que estaba disponible y como usted no parece necesitarla con tanta urgencia verá... yo... ahm..._

El sujeto esbozó una tan enorme como peligrosa sonrisa, haciendo que su espeso bigote color grana se elevara sobre su rostro:

_ ¡Claro que puedes tenerla muñeca! Claro que..._

Aerith parpadeó de par en par, Cloud se acercó fieramente al oír lo último, tornándose todavía más fiero al oír como concluyó la frase el patán:

_...Quisiera tener algo más a cambio... je je y sabrás bien que no me refiero al dinero..._ extendió su mano para acariciar el pequeño hombro de la florista cuando, repentinamente, la mano de Cloud, veloz como un rayo, se cerró en torno a su muñeca apartando está con audacia del cuerpo de Aerith:

_ **SI TE REFIERES A UNA BUENA PALIZA... PUEDO PAGARTE EN CUANTO QUIERAS PEDAZO DE UN ANIMAL**._

Aerith retrocedió hasta situarse detrás de Cloud, mientras este enfrentaba al motociclista.

La hacía sentirse extraña esto de ser salvada tan a menudo.

El pensarlo le hacía subir el rubor a las mejillas pero... ...de a poco Cloud empezaba a convertirse en su héroe personal.

El motociclista le arrojó la peluca a la florista, quien la atajó perpleja. Sonriendo, el extraño sujeto señaló a Cloud:

_ ¡Si este pelmazo me gana en una serie de flexiones... **PUEDES QUEDARTE CON LA PELUCA, MUÑECA**!_

Aerith parpadeó repetidamente, mientras que Cloud frunció el ceño:

_ ¿Y qué pasa si pierdo...?_

El motociclista_ Quien probablemente se llamase "_Barry_" pues ese era el nombre escrito en uno de los tantos medallones que llevaba colgados del enorme cuello_ esbozó una risa picarona:

_Entonces la muñequita tendrá que pagar por la peluca "_de la otra forma_" je je je..._

Aerith meneó la cabeza, soltando un suspiro:

_Deja Cloud, no es necesario que..._

_NO._

_ ¿Hmn...?_

Cloud esbozó una media sonrisa, deshaciéndose de sus pesadas hombreras mientras bajaba la cremallera de su chaleco:

_Nunca está de más desentumecer los músculos con un poco de ejercicio._

Aerith aguantó un suspiro.

Rayos.

Había estado a punto de morir de un infarto al verlo en los vestidores pero... ¿Esto...?

Vaya que no tenía comparación.

Cloud estiraba los ligamentos de su musculoso torso desnudo mientras procuraba calentarlos un poco.

¿De verdad era necesario que se hubiera quitado la chaqueta?

Aerith creía que no, pero una parte de ella agradecía por que lo hubiese hecho...

**¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?**

**¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!**

**¡BASTA YA DE ESO!**

Se distrajo viendo como los miembros del gimnasio se arremolinaban en torno a Cloud y su oponente. Obviamente, las apuestas eran, en su gran mayoría, a favor del viejo Barry puesto que compararlo con el mercenario de ojos azules era como comparar un tanque con una bicicleta.

"_¡Por Dios Cloud... TIENES QUE GANAR!" _Rezó Aerith con todo su corazón.

Tenía que hacerlo...

**...¡Tenía QUE...!**

_Y bien "_Princesita_" _ estalló un coro de risotadas en el Gimnasio cuando Barry llamó a Cloud de esta "_pintoresca_" manera _ ¿Estás lista para quebrarte las uñas?_

Cloud sonrió misteriosamente.

Obviamente, el bastardo no sabía ni con quien se estaba metiendo.

Pero lo sabría, si que lo sabría...

...y cuanto lo lamentaría al acabar.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Cloud se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a elevar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el dedo índice de la mano derecha, mientras llevaba la izquierda tras la espalda.

Barry emitió un sonoro gruñido al percatarse de la sonrisa vanidosa que cruzaba el rostro del mercenario, mas, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho declaró:

_ ¡Te daré una ventaja de veinticinco "_Princesita_" para entonces quizás puedas pedir disculpas de rodillas!_

_ ¿Veinticinco?_ Cloud arqueó una ceja _ Voy por la sesenta... por lo que yo que tú empezaría pronto..._

El rostro de Barry enrojeció, mientras se arrojaba al suelo, empezando a flexionar con rapidez.

**¡BASTARDO TRAMPOSO!**

**Je Je, no crean que no me pregunté lo mismo que Aerith al cuestionar a Cloud acerca de "**_**Cuan desnudo es necesario estar para realizar una serie de flexiones**_**" pero... bueno, soy una chica por lo que no pueden culparme por hacerlo tan exhibicionista. Conjuntamente, eso es lo que deben hacer los héroes por sus protegidas:**

_**Lucir su impresionante musculatura en el momento justo**_**. Aunque... tratándose de Cloud, creo que ya puede hacer bastante con esos bonitos ojos azules.**

**Ok, Ok, no fastidiaré más con eso XD al final, pude actualizar los capítulos 4, 5 y 6 el mismo día por lo que _Además de un horrible dolor de espalda_ he conseguido una enorme satisfacción, satisfacción a la cual, me agradaría sumarle el valioso aporte de recibir sus REVIEWS.**

**Desde ya, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! **

_**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**_


	7. Un viejo obstáculo

**Antes de empezar, quisiera agradecer **_**MONUMENTALMENTE**_** los alentadores comentarios que he recibido por parte de Nyanda Lawliet, Rogue Dreams, Moka Kuronuma y Aereashira.**

**Evidentemente, la mejor forma de premiar el esfuerzo de un escritor es la opinión de sus lectores, por lo que está de más decir que me encuentro más que satisfecha al recibir sus motivadoras acotaciones.**

**Desde ya, les agradezco el apoyo brindado a ustedes y a todos los que siguen en sintonía con la historia.**

**¡Muchas, muchas gracias!**

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capitulo 7**: "Un viejo obstáculo"

Barry yacía boca abajo en el suelo, rodeado de un estridente coro de carcajadas burlonas.

Obviamente, no había ganado la contienda.

Aerith esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Cloud dirigirse a ella; sonrisa que en ese instante veía reflejada en el semblante del mercenario.

Dios.

Seguramente, esa era una de las pocas veces que había podido contemplar una expresión tan abierta en el pálido semblante del combatiente de ojos azules.

_ ¡Bien hecho Cloud! _ se adelantó a felicitarle al instante _ ¡Y decías que no te importaba llevar la peluca...!_

El rubio arqueó una ceja, perplejo al parecer, por el comentario de la florista de verdes orbes:

_No lo he hecho por esa triste bola de pelos, Aerith..._

_ ¿Hmn...? _ La castaña procuró hacerse la desentendida _ ¿Entonces porqué...?_

_ ¿No lo sabes tú...?_

_ ¿Eh...? _ Aerith no quería creer lo que Cloud decía: _¿Qué lo había hecho por ella?_

No.

Tonterías.

A pesar de tener buen motivo para envanecerse de sus bellísimos atributos __Tanto exteriores como interiores__ La florista siempre había sido en extremo modesta en cuanto a lo que "_sus encantos femeninos_" se referían por lo que, creer que un hombre tan ameno y atrayente como Cloud era capaz de llevar a cabo tal empresa solo por su humilde persona se le hacía difícil de creer.

Aerith no era tonta.

De hecho, entendía bien lo que el rubio trataba de decirle.

Mas, por el momento, no encontraba una manera de responder al galante gesto que tuvo para consigo.

Para su sorpresa, Cloud asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiera sido participe de la conversación que la florista mantenía consigo misma:

_Entonces... iré a darme una ducha ¿Quieres esperar abajo mientras tanto? No quiero que alguno de esos sujetos piense en tomar represalias con mi motocicleta mientras lo hago..._

Aerith parpadeó de par en par:

_Eh... ¡Si, por supuesto! Pero..._

_ ¿Hmn...?_

_Es que... ¿Y si sucede algo malo...? Es decir..._ Aerith cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente _ Ni con ese pedazo de espada que cargas sobre tu espalda podría ser rival contra alguno de ellos..._

Cloud esbozó una ligera sonrisa:

_Peleaste muy bien en la catedral... no eres nada mala con... ¿Cómo le llamas a esa cosa?_

Aerith le devolvió una radiante sonrisa, extendiendo la vara de acero frente a ella:

_Es un Guarda Princesa... hace tiempo ya, uno de los clientes habituales me la obsequió en el día de mi cumpleaños... dijo que tan joven como yo era, debía de protegerme de alguna manera cuando volviera a casa después del trabajo..._

_De todos modos... es un regalo un tanto extraño... _**BUENO**_, a menos que _**TENGAS DE QUE DEFENDERTE**_..._

Aerith hizo un pequeño mohín; no quería que la conversación se desviara hacía el tema de los Turcos:

_Pues... Midgar no es precisamente un barrio residencial ¿Sabes...?_

_Midgar..._ Cloud se llevó la mano al mentón, observando el suelo como si este se hubiera tornado, repentinamente, la cosa más interesante del mundo _... ¿Has vivido aquí toda tu vida _"Ae"_...?_

Aerith arqueó una ceja:

_ _**¿"Ae"...?_**_

El rubio se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, parpadeando con curiosidad:

_Si. Puedo llamarte así... ¿Verdad...?_

La Cetra asintió, señalándolo en el rostro con una mueca divertida:

_Pero luego... _**DEBERÁS ACEPTAR SIN CHISTAR CUALQUIER SOBRENOMBRE OCURRENTE CON EL QUE DECIDA LLAMARTE**_ ¿De acuerdo...?_

Cloud, dejando cruzar por su faz una cínica sonrisa, pretendió no estar muy seguro:

_No lo sé... podrías llamarme de muchas formas... y tengo cierta reputación que cuidar ¿Sabes?_

_A la una..._

_Además... _**"Ae"**_ no es un sobrenombre solo es un diminutivo de tu propio nombre y..._

_...A las dos..._

_...Seguro que hay algún truco en todo esto..._

_... ¡Y a la-a-a-a-a-s...!_

_OK. OK... _**TRATO HECHO**_..._

Aerith soltó un grito de júbilo mientras corría escaleras abajo, volteando para señalar al rubio con una mirada inquisitiva antes de perderse de vista:

_ Y recuerda que no existe ninguna cláusula que me obligue a no llamarte de esa manera en espacios públicos ¿Eh...?_

Cloud se limitó a menear la cabeza con resignación.

Probablemente, debería evitar que Aerith le tomase ventaja... ...Sabía de sobra lo peligrosa que podía ser una chica en lo que a apodos se refería.

Se introdujo en las duchas del gimnasio con indiferencia, ignorando las palmadas en su espalda que los demás miembros del gimnasio le otorgaban a modo de felicitación por su victoria en el desafío de flexiones contra el viejo Barry.

Siempre había sido así.

Cloud nunca había carecido de las armas para ganarse el respeto y la admiración de quienes lo rodeaban... sin embargo... él se veía como muy poca cosa, de hecho, casi podía oír las palabras de su viejo y __Tristemente__ único amigo, mientras se introducía en la ducha:

"_Él único obstáculo que tienes enfrente de ti..._ _**ERES TÚ MISMO, CLOUD**_"

El rubio apoyó la frente contra los fríos azulejos de la pared, mientras el agua de la regadera empapaba sus indomables mechas doradas.

Zack siempre estuvo en lo cierto pero... ¡Era tan fácil para él decirlo!

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo...

Nada era difícil para alguien como su mejor amigo: Zack era simpático, divertido, ocurrente, práctico y elocuente.

Nunca fue un niño como él, sentado en un columpio solitario, mientras los otros lo miraban de lejos, tachándole de raro... juzgándole... sin siquiera conocerle.

Cloud no quería ser un obstáculo para él mismo, nunca quiso que sus sueños se vieran truncados por su forma de ser pero... él no había elegido ser de la forma en la que era, más bien, habían sido las situaciones que le tocó vivir las que habían moldeado su personalidad.

Situaciones... que nunca eligió.

Situaciones... que lo obligaron a convertirse en una marioneta del destino.

Situaciones como...

...**NIBELHEIM.**

Cerró la llave de la regadera con un suave giro de su muñeca.

Tifa.

Ella le necesitaba más que nunca.

Y odiaría romper una promesa más...

**¡Cloud es tan tierno!**

**Creo que la pobre Aerith se está conteniendo para no comérselo a besos de un momento a otro XD**

**Pero esto está demorándose un poco ¡Y no quiero que los hijos de la pobre Tifa y Don Corneo estén acabando la Universidad para cuando estos dos decidan ir a salvarles! Así que _Probablemente_ estén dentro de la mansión del mafioso para el próximo capitulo :D**

**Nuevamente, ¡Gracias por estar allí!**

_**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**_


	8. Confesión

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capitulo 8**: "Confesión"

Cloud hizo un mohín, mientras soplaba uno de los suaves rizos dorados que caían sobre su rostro.

La condenada florista no paraba de reír al verle "_**Listo para el baile**_" _Como inteligentemente había exclamado al verle finalmente ataviado con todos los accesorios que hacían de una _chica_ una _DAMA__ y, de hecho, parecía que no iba a dejar de hacerlo jamás por lo que se aventuró a indagar __Aunque era una tontería preguntarlo__:

_ ¿Qué es tan _**"¡OH! ¡QUE GRACIOSO!"**_?_

Aerith elevó la mirada, mientras se sostenía el estómago entre carcajadas:

_ ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio Cloud! ¡¿Acaso te has visto al espejo...?_

_**NO.** NI NECESITO HACERLO._ Dio un respingo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal de la Tienda de moda _ De hecho, no podemos perder ni un minuto de nuestro tiempo, puesto que hay cosas importantes que hacer **¿NO...?_**

Aerith __Todavía víctima de una serie de carcajadas que sacudían su cuerpo__ lo siguió hasta el exterior:

_ ¡Oye! ¡Espera! _ Arqueó una ceja, con ironía_ Deberías ser más cuidadoso al salir solo a la calle con esas pintas... ji ji..._

Cloud, encaramándose sobre su motocicleta __Hecho que le costó más de lo normal, pues luchó desenfrenadamente con el enorme vestido de época que se atoraba entre las distintas partes del moderno vehículo__ se limitó a fruncir el ceño:

_ ¿Porqué diablos estás mortificándome? No se te olvide que esta ha sido tu idea..._

Aerith se acercó compasiva, esbozando una suave sonrisa mientras se ocupaba en apartar los largos rizos dorados que tapaban la vista del joven:

_Oh... no me malinterpretes Cloud, pero tienes que admitir que si conocieras a un tipo duro, _MUY DURO_, terco y valiente, estarías muerto de la risa al verlo lucir como _**"Princesita encantada"**_ ¿O me equivoco?_

Cloud frunció el ceño.

Si, todo lo que lo hacía _**TERCO**_ y _**CABEZA DURA**_ le decía que la joven florista estaba equivocada...

...Sin embargo, ese bien oculto lado suyo que solía darle tregua a menudo admitía que ver al mamotreto de Barret con unas ajustadas pantimedias podría hacerlo morir de la risa.

_Cloud..._

_ ¿Hmn...?_

Aerith le miró de reojo:

_Pues... perdona si te he ofendido._

Cloud negó con la cabeza, esbozando una __Extrañamente__ amplia sonrisa:

_No ha sido eso... sólo fue un poco del poco ego masculino que me quedaba a estas alturas luchando desesperadamente por su vida_

_Oh Cloud..._ Aerith meneó la cabeza mientras se montaba detrás del mercenario_...eres un tonto._

_Ok._ declaró Aerith con los verdes orbes recorriendo el amplio salón donde se encontraban _**ESTO... FRANCAMENTE... DISTA MUCHO DE PARECERSE A UNA MANSIÓN...**_

Cloud se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, chasqueando la lengua con ironía:

_Bueno... yo tampoco he estado en muchas casonas así pero... creo que es la primera vez que veo una con discoteca incorporada..._

Si.

Una de las últimas actualizaciones que el excéntrico Don Corneo había efectuado en su enorme residencia, había sido la de anexar una moderna discoteca, discoteca que se añadía a las también recientes reformas de una piscina repleta de jalea de durazno y de una Montaña Rusa virtual.

Aerith se acercó inconscientemente al mercenario.

Es que, para alguien como ella, ese lugar resultaba __En al menos unas ciento dieciocho formas diferentes__ **ATERRADOR**.

Y no era para menos:

Pues toda la escoria de la sociedad de Midgar se reunía allí esa noche, con el especial motivo de celebrar la reciente adquisición del _**Sector siete**_ de la ciudad por parte del viejo mafioso.

Cloud empezó a abrirse paso entre la apretada multitud, sin siquiera amedrentarse por las feroces miradas que le dirigían quienes eran empujados.

Aerith aspiró profundo, siguiéndole con reticencia.

No llegaba a saber si el joven era _**O MUY DETERMINADO**_ o _**MUY IMPULSIVO**_, pero de lo que sí podía estar segura era de que pasara lo que pasara; era mejor que estuviera cerca de él.

_Cloud..._

_Dime..._ No volteó a verla, su mirada iba de aquí a allá en busca de cualquier posible indicio de su amiga.

_Ella estará bien..._

_No podemos saberlo Ae, por eso debemos ir con prisa..._

_Si, lo sé... pero, lo que quiero decir es que..._

_ ¿Qué...?_

_Bueno... ahm... yo, _**puedo saber**_ cuando alguien está en buen estado..._

Cloud se detuvo, volteó a verla con perplejidad. La florista, estrechando sus propias manos, le dirigió una mirada tímida, apenas elevando la voz en el alboroto de la discoteca:

_Bueno yo... sé que no me conviene decirte esto... puesto que sería difícil para ti entenderlo y podrías traicionar la confianza que pongo en ti al confesártelo pero..._

_Aerith..._ Cloud empezaba a asustarse.

_Pero sé que _**NO LO HARÁS**_, lo sé como sé que ella está a salvo y eso es por que..._ dejó escapar un suspiro _Soy un **Cetra**, un _**Anciano**_ como a ustedes les gusta llamarnos, puedo entender el lenguaje de la tierra y el de los corazones..._

Cloud meneó la cabeza con incredulidad:

_Aerith yo... no entiendo por que me dices esto..._

La de ojos verdes se acercó a su joven compañero, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas:

_Lo digo porque lo necesitas Cloud, estás desesperado por saber acerca del estado de tu amiga y... no quiero que tu corazón se turbe en busca de una respuesta que el mió puede darte._

Silencio.

Entre ambos se plantó un silencio que únicamente reinaba en sus corazones.

Dos corazones que, inmersos en el bullicio estridente de la decadente discoteca, podían sincronizar sus latidos... uno de ellos, adaptando el frenético ritmo del otro al suyo... lento y pausado.

Y Cloud creyó en las palabras de la jovencita.

Creyó, porque dentro de su pecho, escuchó el eco de una dulce voz. Una voz que mitigaba el nerviosismo que experimentaba al no saber nada acerca de Tifa.

_Entonces..._ Cloud aspiró profundo, recién apercibiéndose de que la castaña sujetaba su mano_...Por eso los Turcos de Shin-Ra van tras de ti._

Aerith parpadeó con fuerza:

_No... No tiene nada que ver..._

El rubio frunció el ceño:

_Fui un **SOLDADO**, Aerith... sé de sobra cuales son los objetivos de Shin-Ra..._

Los verdes orbes de la Cetra bailaron sobre su rostro, apenas logró soltar un hilo de voz al hablar:

_ ¿Fuiste... un **SOLDADO**?_

El rostro de Cloud no mostraba ninguna expresión:

_NINGUNA_.

Y esto asustaba más a la joven que ninguna otra cosa que él hubiera dicho:

_**DE **_**PRIMERA CLASE**_... Hace mucho ya..._

_Primera Clase..._ Aerith frunció el ceño, un dejo de melancolía repentinamente dibujado sobre sus luminosos orbes _...Igual que _**él**_..._

_ ¿"_**ÉL**_"...?_

Aerith esbozó una sonrisa triste:

_Si... del primer chico... _**del que me enamoré**_._

No se apercibió de lo dicho hasta que observó la expresión en el rostro de Cloud:

Estaba... **MOLESTO**... y a la vez terriblemente enfrascado en si mismo.

Se arrepintió al instante de lo dicho... por un minuto, la conexión que estableció con el corazón de Cloud fue **TAN GRANDE** que casi acabó por revelarle todo lo que había dentro del suyo... Mas...

...también estuvo a punto de descubrir lo que él guardaba en el suyo.

Y esto parecía haberle incomodado sobremanera, tanto, que ahora se perdía de vista metros más adelante, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Dejándola atrás.

Desesperanzadamente atrás.

**Pobre Aerith :( eso es lo que pasa cuando te acercas demasiado al corazón de Cloud Strife, mas ¡A no desesperar! Aerith no es la última superviviente de su raza por nada, así que seguro que no se da por vencida tan fácilmente. :)**

**Eso es todo por hoy, nuevamente; _Y, felizmente _ HAN SIDO ¡Dos episodios actualizados el mismo día! Por lo que me doy por satisfecha con las últimas actualizaciones, la inspiración está en su auge y confío en que no decaiga así que sin decir más: Me despido, cuídense mucho y no olviden comentar :)**

**¡NOS LEEMOS!**

_**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**_


	9. La determinación en nuestros corazones

**Como siempre: ¡Mil gracias a Aina-chan, Aereashira, Moka Kuronuma, Nyanda Lawliet y a Rogue Dreams por sus alentadores Reviews!**

**Y por supuesto; a todos ustedes del otro lado :D**

**Con lectores de su calidad siempre es un gusto para mí el escribir esta hermosa historia.**

**Sin decir más: ¡Les dejo con la historia!**

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capitulo 9**: "La determinación en nuestros corazones"

Francamente.

No pensaba en lo que hacía.

Pero de una forma u otra, Cloud sabía que no podía permanecer junto a ella ni un minuto más.

No.

Meneó la cabeza, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una derruida pared de la discoteca.

Aerith no sabía con lo que estaba jugando... él, evidentemente, no era bueno para nadie... de hecho, admitió con dolor, que le estaba haciendo un favor al evitarle la desgracia de conocerle por completo.

Ella no era más que una niña... y él...

ÉL NO ERA MÁS QUE UN DEMONIO.

**UN FRAUDE**.

Alguien que sería mejor perder que encontrar.

Demonios...

Cloud quiso darse un buen golpe mientras clavaba la mirada en su mano derecha, todavía tibia por el insólito calor que la frágil florista emanaba de su ser...

...ella, había sido la primera en años... que lo había tomado así por la mano.

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro:

Demasiado dolor.

Demasiadas voces en su cabeza para poder prestarle atención a esa en particular:

"_Esa"_, que reiteraba con desesperación algo que no quería oír:

"_Algo"_, que repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, la que la joven Cetra pronunció con tanta seguridad al verle a los ojos hace apenas minutos:

"_...Podrías traicionar la confianza que pongo en ti al confesártelo pero..._

_...pero sé que __**NO LO HARÁS**__."_

Aerith puso las manos en el fuego por él.

Algo, que nadie en su sano juicio se hubiera atrevido a hacer.

Y él le pagó de la peor forma que encontró:

**Dejándola atrás.**

_**Desesperanzadamente atrás.**_

"_Cuando sientes que tu alma está vacía..._

_...es porque antes estuvo completa._

_Y en ausencia de lo que perdió,_

_Suspira y lamenta lo que cedió."_

No sabía porque justo ahora, sentada en una de las sucias bancas de la discoteca, venían a su mente las sabias palabras de aquella que fue la primera madre que conoció.

"_**Ifalna"**_:

El bello nombre de su madre, viva imagen de la gloriosa raza extinta de sus ancestros.

Perdida para siempre... en esa funesta noche en la que Shin-Ra, el primer sitio que la joven Aerith podía recordar como un "_**Hogar**_", se convirtió en el más áspero de los infiernos.

Si.

De donde fuera que su dulce madre estuviera susurrándole estas palabras...

...estaba en lo cierto.

Aerith cerró los puños sobre su regazo, parpadeando repetidamente para evitar que las lágrimas que se agolpaban sobre sus ojos verdes rodaran sobre sus mejillas.

¿Por qué Cloud la despreció de ese modo?

¿Acaso...?

No.

Eso era imposible; Cloud ya no pertenecía a Shin-Ra, nunca la entregaría a los Turcos...

¿Oh si...?

No.

No, no y no.

Algo... __Un_ "_algo" que no lograba descifrar__...le decía que no era así, que había mucho más acerca de Cloud de lo que ella siquiera llegaba a imaginar. De hecho, _NI SIQUIERA_ había dado todavía con la punta del _iceberg_...

Pero... _si así era_...

¿_Qué_... era precisamente lo que estaba ocultando?

¿_Qué_... había conseguido hacerle escapar tan precipitadamente?

Cloud tenía un secreto.

Un __Seguramente__ escabroso secreto.

Y ella daría todo de sí para descubrirlo.

Para descubrirlo... y ayudarle a cargar con el peso de lo que fuera que le hacía sufrir. Después de todo... le debía la vida.

Y además...

...también le debía el que la hiciera sentir __Por vez primera en mucho tiempo__:

**COMPLETA**.

Completamente segura... de que deseaba volver a estrechar su mano entre las suyas.

Pero no se percató, de que al ponerse de pie, __la determinación grabada en su semblante__ mientras se encargaba de limpiar enérgicamente las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro con el dorso de su mano, varios pares de miradas se fijaban maliciosamente en su aparentemente frágil persona:

Miradas...

...que agradecían __a quien tuvieran que hacerlo__ por apartar al entrometido EX_SOLDADO de su camino.

**Mmm... Parece que los problemas vuelven a cernirse sobre la desafortunada Aerith :O **

**Esperemos que Cloud no se vaya muy lejos ante esta nueva dificultad... :)**

**Evidentemente, la rutina semanal vuelve a impedirme actualizar tantos episodios de una sola vez, mas, como les debo a todos, estaré actualizando al menos uno por día.**

**Eso les deja felices ¿Verdad? :) Puesto que es una forma de agradecer por todo el interés que han puesto en esta historia.**

**Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer, ¡Y quédense cerca para el próximo capitulo!**

_**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**_


	10. Deseos

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capitulo 10**: "Deseos"

El semblante de Aerith se iluminó al ver a Cloud dirigirse hacia ella, por lo que apresuró el paso hasta salirle al encuentro:

_ ¡Cloud yo...!_

_Aerith, yo..._

Ambos esbozaron tímidas sonrisas al percatarse de que habían hablado al mismo tiempo, siendo la castaña la primera en retomar la palabra:

_Perdona si dije algo inconveniente..._

_No, no fue eso... no fue nada que dijeses... solo..._

_ ¿Es por mi origen...? ¿Te asusta... **LO QUE SOY**?_

El rubio meneó la cabeza con seguridad:

_No, en realidad..._

_ ¿Cloud...?_

El Ex_SOLDADO entornó suavemente los parpados.

_**Cetra.**_

La primera vez que Cloud escuchó esa palabra...

...había sido el gatillo para el desastre.

Un desastre...

Llamado _**SEPHIROT.**_

**FLASHBACK**

Cloud llevaba ya varios minutos, quizás _**horas**_ contemplando a su superior inmediato.

Mas el esbelto SOLDADO de primera clase devorando las pilas de libros con extraordinaria velocidad, ni siquiera se apercibió de la presencia de su joven compañero.

De hecho, Cloud podría haber contado con los dedos de una sola mano las veces en las que Sephirot había parpadeado durante todo ese tiempo.

_**Ancianos.**_

_**Cetras.**_

_**Y "La Tierra Prometida"**_

_Deberías ocupar la mente en cosas más interesantes Seph..._

El peli-plateado__Quien realmente sabía el tiempo que Cloud había estado observándole__ se contentó con arquear una ceja, sin siquiera voltear a mirarle:

_Siempre hemos diferido en lo que es "_Interesante_" y en lo que **NO**, ¿Verdad?_

Cloud se acercó a su compañero, limitándose a encogerse de hombros mientras examinaba uno de los pesados tomos que yacían sobre el escritorio:

_ "_El viaje de los ancestros_" Vaya... pues jamás pensé que la Ciencia Ficción se te hiciera "_Interesante_"..._

Sephirot frunció el ceño severamente, arrebatándole el libro a su camarada sin siquiera mirarle:

_El poder de la invención reside en los argumentos de la realidad ¿Correcto...?_

Cloud arqueó las cejas con perplejidad:

_En español, por favor..._

_Te lo haré fácil, Cloud... La historia se vuelve leyenda con el tiempo... y la leyenda se convierte en mito cuando no queda ya nadie que de testimonio de su realidad. Por lo tanto, podemos afirmar que todo mito posee sus inicios en algún suceso histórico lejano._

El rubio frunció el ceño.

Si que actuaba extraño esa mañana.

_Entonces... No entiendo que es lo que quieres hacer Seph, pero no quiero pensar que quieras tomar una cátedra de historia a estas alturas ¿Verdad...?_

_Como siempre, **TE TOMAS TODO A LA LIGERA**. Estoy hablando acerca del misterio de los ancestros: **DE LA TIERRA PROMETIDA**._

Cloud dejó escapar una risa jocosa:

_ ¡Vamos! ¿No estarás hablando de la misma tontería que el Presidente Shinra, verdad?_

_NO ES... **NINGUNA TONTERÍA**._

_No... ¡Claro que no!_ El rubio se cruzó de brazos, riendo cínicamente_ **¿ENTONCES "QUÉ"?** **¡¿ACASO LO PRÓXIMO QUE HARÁS SERÁ UNIRTE A ALGÚN CLUB DE INVESTIGADORES DE OVNIS?** Porque, francamente: estoy harto de toda esta paranoia que tienes con los Cetra..._

Cloud no lo esperó.

Ni con todas las advertencias del mundo hubiera sido capaz de preveer la reacción de su viejo amigo y camarada...

Sephirot se fue sobre él, golpeándolo contra una de las enormes estanterías de la biblioteca, el perfecto rostro enmarcado de sedosas mechas color plata, repentinamente desencajado y repleto de confusión.

_ **¡SEPHIROT...!**_ Las azules orbes de Cloud bailaron presas de la confusión _ ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO...?_

Silencio.

El sudor se escurría sobre la pálida frente de Sephirot mientras este resoplaba de rencor.

_ **¡SEPHIROT...!**_ Cloud volvió a insistir, todavía preso del agarre del SOLDADO.

Mas, esta vez, las palabras escaparon como dardos de los finos labios del peli-plateado:

_Cuando... Cuando no sabes quien eres..._

Cloud parpadeó, la voz de Sephirot sonaba como un sollozo, ¿Podría... el gran Sephirot...

...estar...

...llorando...?

_Y descubres que el lugar del que vienes no es más que una... una **HORRIBLE PESADILLA.**.. quieres... _QUIERES_..._

Sephirot no soltaba el agarre, por lo que el rubio apenas murmuró:

_Sephirot..._

_Los Cetra son la última oportunidad... probablemente yo_... __**SEA EL ÚLTIMO DE ELLOS**_y... si así fuere, pues... a lo mejor..._

_Sephirot, eso es una locu..._

_ ¡No! ¡Escucha...! ¡Hay muchas posibilidades de que sea verdad...! ¡Piénsalo...! Tú... Tú sabes lo que es tener un hogar, Cloud... y unos brazos amorosos que te cobijen en él... y quizá... con la debida investigación; **YO LOGRE ENCONTRAR LA TIERRA PROMETIDA** y así... **¡Y ASÍ...!_**

Cloud frunció el ceño.

_La Tierra... ¿Prometida?... **ESO NO ES MÁS QUE UN MITO**, Seph..._

El desencajado rostro de Sephirot mostró una pequeña expresión de desilusión, desilusión que, fue rápidamente cubierta por una tan esperanzada como amarga sonrisa:

_No, no olvides Cloud, lo que te he contado sobre los _mitos,_ **LOS CETRA AÚN ESTÁN ALLÍ**, ¡Han esperado _TODO... TODO ESTE TIEMPO_!

_ESPERANDO POR MI: __**EL ÚLTIMO**__ EN COMPLETAR EL CIRCULO FAMILIAR_. Ya verás, como me recibirán con los brazos abiertos... Cloud... _Sephirot soltó el agarre, obsequiándole a su camarada una media sonrisa apesadumbrada_...Si todo sale como lo he planeado... quizá, yo también...**PUEDA TENER UNA FAMILIA._**

_Por tú bien Seph..._ Cloud clavó sus azules orbes en los de su mejor amigo _...deseo que sea así._

Y lo deseó...

...con todo su corazón.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Quizá por eso no vale la pena desear nada..._

Aerith se lo quedó viendo:

_Cloud... ¿Porqué dices...?_

_No es nada, solo... _PENSABA_._

_Cloud..._ La castaña dio un paso hacía él, esbozando una tibia sonrisa.

_Sonrisa_ **que se congeló**, convirtiéndose en un gesto de terror, al sentir como el helado caño de un frío revólver se apoyaba firmemente sobre la vulnerable zona inferior de su espalda.

El mercenario, haciendo destellar sus cristalinos orbes como si un relámpago les hubiera iluminado se aprestó a sujetar la empuñadura de la Buster Sword.

Mas...

Reno fue más rápido:

_ ¡Woah...! ¡No querrás hacernos daño con esa cosa...! ¿Verdad "_Cabeza de pollo_"?_

Cloud solo emitió un feroz gruñido. El revólver del descarado Turco se oprimía enérgicamente contra la despejada frente del Ex_SOLDADO.

Sabía de sobra de lo que eran capaces estos sujetos:

Agentes de Shin-Ra acostumbrados a ocuparse de los "_negocios"_ más ruines de la compañía.

Diariamente volándole los sesos a los que se interponían en su camino.

Sin duda, ante el menor movimiento de su parte, Cloud sería obsequiado con el mismo tratamiento que los otros enemigos de Shin-Ra.

Así que, por el momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse tranquilo.

_Aerith..._

La castaña clavó su suplicante mirada en la suya al escucharle hablar nuevamente:

_No tengas miedo, todo estará bien..._

Agradecimiento.

Agradecimiento matizado por una tenue desesperanza.

Fue lo único que el rubio pudo discernir en la silenciosa mirada de su compañera antes de recibir un fuerte empujón de Reno, empujón que acompañado de un:

"_¡YA...! ¡Sigan así y me darán más excusas para volarles las malditas lenguas de un tiro!"_

Empezó a llevarlos a ambos tras bastidores.

Hacía un espacio apartado de la discoteca...

...donde váyase a saber que sería de ambos.

**¡Malditos Turcos!**

**No sé como harán Cloud y Aerith para salir ilesos de esta y más aún, para dar con Tifa cuanto antes :(**

**Sephirot, según mi opinión, es de los villanos más interesantes del mercado XD ¡Me enloquece escribir sobre él!**

**Creo que en el fondo, todavía estoy tratando de encontrarle algo de humanidad.**

**Es que, francamente, ha de sentirse horrible el saber que tu entera existencia no tiene ningún sentido, salvo, tristemente, el de satisfacer la aberrante curiosidad de un científico loco.**

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora, como siempre, gracias a Aina-chan, Aereashira, Moka Kuronuma, Nyanda Lawliet y a Rogue Dreams por sus motivadores comentarios; ¡Me dan tantas ganas de seguir con la historia gracias a ustedes!**

**n.n**

**Sin decir más:**

**¡Quédense cerca para el siguiente capitulo!**

_**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**_


	11. Ilumíname

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capitulo 11**: "Ilumíname"

_Cloud... ¿En dónde... estamos?_

El rubio frunció el ceño, recostándose contra derruido muro del descuidado calabozo en el que se encontraban:

_No lo sé con certeza... probablemente; el viejo Corneo advirtió nuestra presencia a través de las cámaras de seguridad y le informó a los Turcos que estábamos aquí..._

Aerith meneó la cabeza, la diáfana voz repentinamente inundada de sombras:

_Si te hubiera confesado lo que yo era antes, quizá hubieras tomado mayores precauciones..._

Cloud entrecerró los ojos:

_ ¿Qué quieres decir...?_

_Digo, pues... que a lo mejor es mi culpa que los Turcos nos hayan puesto las manos encima..._

_No seas tonta, hubieran dado con nosotros de una forma u otra; cuando Shin-Ra se propone algo; difícil es que lo dejen ir tan fácilmente..._

La florista dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Si.

Era cierto...

...Shin-Ra no dejaría de perseguirle mientras viviera.

_Quizá estabas en lo cierto..._

Cloud parpadeó, perplejo:

_ ¿En lo _cierto_...?_

_Si... sobre que, a veces, _es mejor no desear nada_..._

_No digas eso... _por favor_..._

_Cloud yo..._ la castaña estrechó sus propias manos, con nerviosismo _...toda mi vida, todos los días, he buscado... ... He _DESEADO_ encontrar mi propósito en este mundo y... de no ser por mi insistencia en colaborar con tu causa..._

_AVALANCHA._

_Si... exacto. Pues, de no ser por mí... tú no serías parte de este embrollo..._

No notó que Cloud se hallaba apenas a un palmo de distancia de ella.

Sólo se apercibió de ello en el momento en el que las manos del mercenario se posaron, con profunda amabilidad, sobre sus hombros temblorosos. Mientras el joven murmuraba con voz firme y segura:

_Los deseos... pueden llevarnos por caminos ásperos e intrincados pero... después de todo, el camino al éxito siempre está sembrado de fracasos._

Aerith elevó el turbado rostro, hasta que sus confusas pupilas se toparon con las del Ex_SOLDADO:

_No deseo ser el motivo por el que tengas que vivir ninguna pena, Cloud... aún si eso significara que obtuviera las respuestas que busco... _

Hablar con Aerith, era diferente que hacerlo con cualquier otra persona:

Para él, era como si se estuviera comunicando con lo más recóndito de su ser.

Como si ese abismo profundo donde, años atrás, había enterrado los escarmientos más dolorosos que le había dado el pasado, se iluminara de repente, atormentado por una insistente luz divina.

Cloud ni siquiera notó que su mano derecha oprimía el hombro de la florista con cierto nerviosismo.

Ella...

...le redimía de mil maneras.

Le hacía sentirse...

..._**perdonado.**_

_Cloud yo... no creo que resulte un futuro agradable uno que fue forjado con el sufrimiento y pena ajenos... yo... _**quiero hacerlos felices a todos**_: _CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE_..._

Esta frágil e íntegra mujer.

_Solitaria_... _Vacía,_ sin nadie en el mundo que la amase...

...ponía su corazón por delante al esforzarse en amarlos a todos.

Cloud esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

Era imposible.

Imposible que ella, dijera estas cosas desde el fondo de su corazón:

_No sabes lo que dices Ae, el mundo _**no es tan color de rosa**_ como tú lo crees..._

_Sé que no lo es; Cloud, convivo a diario con él, escuchando las... _ Aerith frunció el ceño, como si le desagradara y entristeciera el recordarlo _ ...Escuchando las groserías, los insultos y los desaires que las personas le hacen a una chica joven que sale a trabajar cuando todavía el sol no sale y vuelve a casa pasadas las once... Pero..._ la joven esbozó una triste sonrisa, el semblante repentinamente iluminado por una luz de esperanza _...pero el mundo no solo es Midgar, Cloud ¡Hay tanto por ver! ¡Tanto por oír! Cloud: _Yo deseo __**salvar**__ lo que todavía no se ha corrompido_... deseo..._

_Deseas soñar..._

Silencio.

Aerith asintió suavemente con la cabeza:

_Y que seas tú quien me ayude a cumplir ese deseo... Cloud..._

El rubio meneó la cabeza enérgicamente:

_Nunca he sido un soñador._

_Nunca es tarde para serlo..._

_Sería una pérdida de tiempo..._

_Estoy segura... de que _NO SIEMPRE PENSASTE ESO_._

_Pues no. Tienes razón, antes no pensaba así pero... **ANTES... ERA DIFERENTE**_**, **_yo..._** ERA DIFERENTE**_._

Aerith lo entendía ahora.

El corazón de Cloud... ese corazón que llamaba al suyo a gritos desde el día en que se conocieron, estaba ahogándose...

...ahogándose, en la más profunda de las tinieblas.

En una oscuridad tan absoluta, que hasta había olvidado como lucía la luz.

_Déjame ayudarte._

El rubio meneó la cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que hacía con él?

Nadie podía ayudarle.

Nadie.

_Cloud..._

Las suaves manos de la Cetra se posaron dócilmente sobre el rostro del Ex_SOLDADO, forzándole a elevar la cristalina mirada:

_...permíteme ser... **TU LUZ**._

El rubio entrecerró los azules orbes con serenidad, serenidad, que se transformó rápidamente en sorpresa, pues entre las sombras del pasillo que bordeaba el calabozo, pudo distinguir a una figura familiar, observándoles.

Se separó de la __Igualmente sorprendida__ florista al instante, con un dejo de perplejidad adornando su sobresaltado semblante:

Tifa.

Tifa, de pie junto a los barrotes de la celda, lo observaba directo a los ojos.

_ **¿TIFA...?**_

La morena hizo un enorme esfuerzo por sonreír.

De todas las posibles situaciones en las que pensó que podría encontrar a su mejor amigo**... ESA... NI SIQUIERA HUBIERA SIDO LA ÚLTIMA**.

Pero...

...siempre encontraba un motivo para sonreír al fijar su mirada en esos perturbados ojos azules.

...siempre... por más triste que se encontrara.

_Cloud... ¿No te cansas de meterte en problemas, verdad?_

El rubio respondió con una sonrisa igual de agradable.

Por un instante, le había aterrado la desolación que pudo contemplar en la mirada de su vieja amiga:

Parecía tan...

..._**vacía**_.

_A decir verdad "_Tiff_", no logro entender que haces aquí abajo..._

La morena esbozó un ligero mohín:

_ ¿Creías que esperaría a que fueses por mi...?_

_Hace poco hablaste de cierta "_promesa_" que indicaba que lo harías..._

Tifa dio un ligero respingo, respingo, que ocultaba cierta decepción que el tono de su voz no escondía:

_Las promesas son cosas de niños..._

No dejó que el mercenario replicase, pues se aprestó a dirigirse a Aerith:

_ ¿No eres la chica que vende flores en...?_

Aerith se mostró amable:

_Si, lo soy..._

Tifa asintió con una sonrisa:

_ ¡Ya sabía yo que te conocía de algún sitio! Ok, hazte a un lado... **HAY TRABAJO QUE HACER.**_

Aerith parpadeó con perplejidad, sin moverse del lugar, afortunadamente, Cloud tuvo el atino de apartarla evitando así que la puerta de la celda la golpeara al ser arrancada de sus bisagras por una patada de la recién llegada.

Cloud casi tartamudeó al reprender a la morena:

_ ¡T, Tifa...! **¡TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE HACES...!**_

La de ojos carmesíes le entregó la Buster Sword mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cínica:

_ ¡Vamos...! ¿Acaso crees que no sabía que te arrojarías frente a ella?_

Cloud frunció el ceño, articulando las palabras cuidadosamente al hablar:

_ **¿DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO...?**_

Tifa no respondió, únicamente se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía hacía la florista, quien los contemplaba divertida desde una esquina de la habitación:

_Anda... mmm ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Aerith..._

_Pues Aerith, _ La morena se encogió de hombros, indicándole a los prisioneros que la siguiesen _ te enseñaré algunas formas útiles para no acabar en sitios como este la próxima vez._

La florista le hizo un guiño a su compañero mientras le murmuraba en voz baja:

_ ¡Es muy simpática!_

Cloud se limitó a asentir silenciosamente.

Tifa siempre era amable...

...pero no tan "_Simpática_" como lo estaba siendo ahora.

Obviamente, era inadmisible pensar que Tiff le hiciere daño a alguien.

Ella, en realidad... actuaba así cuando ocultaba algo que no deseaba mostrarles a los demás. Cuando... alguna pena secreta, podía incomodar a quienes se preocupaban por su bienestar.

Cloud esbozó una enigmática sonrisa, mientras observaba a las dos féminas que caminaban frente a él:

Después de todo, Tifa y Aerith, no eran tan diferentes:

AMBAS...

...QUERÍAN HACERLOS FELICES _**A TODOS**_.

**Je je Tifa se cansó de esperar y se convirtió en el **_**Príncipe Encantador**_** de Cloud.**

**Bueno, resultó mejor después de todo, ya que las cosas se estaban poniendo oscuras para nuestros protagonistas...**

**Aunque... OBVIAMENTE_ ¡Llegó en el momento menos indicado! X (**

**¡Disfruté tanto escribiendo la parte en la que Aerith le propone a Cloud convertirse en su luz!**

**Sinceramente, son esos pequeños momentos los que hacen que una historia valga la pena XD**

**... ¿Qué más quería decir...?**

**¡Ah, si!**

**1: Pues, que si un día u otro llego a retrasarme con las actualizaciones seguro se deberá a que los Gigas que la compañía telefónica carga por mes en el modem se habrán acabado, por lo que, a no desesperar, pues seguiré escribiendo todos los días y actualizaré un montón al mismo tiempo en cuanto vuelva XD**

**Claro que esto no significa que no vayan a encontrar un nuevo capitulo para leer mañana :D solo quería comentarles ese detalle por si llega a ocurrir XD**

**Y 2: Shimochi-sama (Eh, jeje mi hermanita n.n) está empezando a escribir algunas historias y necesita comentarios de forma URGENTE, por lo que, si hay alguno entre los lectores a los que le interesen **_**Full Metal Alchemist**_** o **_**Inuyasha**_**, pues, pásense por su perfil _Está en mi lista de autores favoritos_ y denle una buena ojeada a sus historias.**

**Personalmente, me encanta Moon´s Keepers, aunque la Parodia de Inuyasha tampoco está mal XD**

**Bueno, sin irme por las ramas...**

**Como siempre amigos ¡MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Mis especiales agradecimientos a Aina-chan, Aereashira, Moka Kuronuma, Nyanda Lawliet y a Rogue Dreams, quienes siempre me obsequian con el placer de sus valiosos Reviews :)**

**¡NOS LEEMOS MUY PRONTO!**

_**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**_


	12. Piedad que quiebra

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capitulo 12**: "Piedad que quiebra"

Tifa meneó la cabeza con incredulidad:

_ ¿Qué se vistió...**DE MUJER**...?_

Aerith asintió, señalando al joven, quien las seguía reticente desde atrás:

_SI. Pero se deshizo del atuendo apenas entramos a la mansión..._

Tifa hizo un exagerado mohín:

_ ¡Él siempre es tan descuidado...!_

_ ¡¿Porqué hablas como si yo no estuviera aquí...?_

Tifa frunció el ceño:

_No lo hago, sólo digo que fuiste demasiado impulsivo: ¿Y qué si alguien te hubiera visto...?_

Cloud se limitó a encogerse de hombros, adoptando la típica pose que utilizaba cuando se ponía a la defensiva:

_El sitio estaba repleto de hombres cuando entramos... **UNO MÁS NO HUBIESE MARCADO LA DIFERENCIA**._

La florista no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, cosa que capturó la atención del rubio, quien dejo caer las doradas cejas sobre sus azules orbes:

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso...?_

_Nada... je je..._

_Ae..._

_Bueno yo... solo estaba pensando en que..._

Cloud arqueó las cejas, con visible curiosidad:

_ ¿Pensando en que "_**QUÉ**_"...?_

_Pues pensaba-a-a-a..._ Aerith le obsequió con un travieso mohín _...en que quizá el guardia sólo quiso mofarse de ti al decirte que te vistieras como chica, ji ji..._

Cloud abrió la boca un palmo, sin saber como defenderse de las pícaras miradas que le dirigían ambas féminas. Cuando, de la nada, una enorme explosión hizo añicos la puerta que separaba el calabozo del sistema de alcantarillas.

_ **¡¿CLOUD...?**_

La voz de Tifa le llamó en medio de la cortina de humo y escombros.

Pero Cloud se movió en sentido contrario; hacia donde Aerith, apenas consciente, yacía intentando ponerse de pie:

_ ¿Estás bien...?_ la voz del rubio sonó apenas como un susurro, sin embargo, la joven Cetra asintió con un enérgico movimiento de su cabeza:

_Si, cuida de Tifa..._

_No será necesario..._ Está vez fue la morena quien habló, de pie frente a ellos, dándoles la espalda _...puedo cuidarme sola._

Aerith frunció el ceño.

Nuevamente, su sexto sentido que nunca fallaba:

Tifa estaba herida.

Cierto que no físicamente, mas si interiormente.

Descubrir eso la hizo reprimir un suspiro.

La Cetra odiaría tener que lidiar con estar en medio de algo así, después de todo...:

SI,

Cloud había llegado a interesarle mucho...

...**de verás** _MUCHO_.

Pero... desde pequeña creía, que la felicidad construida sobre el desconsuelo ajeno, nunca sería _verdadera felicidad_.

Y eso le provocaba más temor que la mismísima Shin-Ra.

El rubio observó a su pensativa compañera de reojo, trasladando su mirada rápidamente de su frágil persona hasta el amenazador enemigo que acababa de ingresar por la puerta que había sido dinamitada.

Tifa pareció entender la perplejidad que azotaba la mente de su camarada, y sin siquiera mirarle declaró:

_**APS**... Esa monstruosidad que tenemos por delante es una de las extravagantes mascotas del viejo Corneo..._

Cloud dio un ligero respingo, llevando la Buster Sword hacia delante:

_Le llamaría "_extravagante_" si fuera una colección de larvas o algo por el estilo... pero... **ESA COSA**... **DEFINITIVAMENTE QUEDA FUERA DE TODA DEFINICIÓN.**_

Aerith asintió, retrocediendo unos pasos:

__**"APS"**_... ¿Qué significa...?_

Tifa meneó la cabeza, súbitamente colérica:

_Nada en particular... **¡SÓLO ES OTRO DE LOS RETORCIDOS EXPERIMENTOS DE SHIN-RA!**_ oprimió los puños, su mirada tornándose compasiva al posarse sobre la distorsionada forma de vida que se acercaba amenazante _ ¿Ves los grilletes que amarran sus patas? **LO FORZARON A ESTAR AQUÍ._**

Cloud desvió la vista, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable al llevar el uniforme que lo identificaba como parte de esa repugnante corporación.

La florista meneó la cabeza con aprensión, mientras que Tifa continuaba soltando frases cargadas de consternación:

_Pero ahora no podemos lamentarnos por él... si le tenemos piedad; **NOS DEVORARÁ... **y nadie podrá impedir que los bastardos de Shin-Ra vuelvan a convertir a seres inocentes como éste en sus retorcidas mascotas..._

Aerith volvió a menear enérgicamente la cabeza, replicando con desesperación:

_ ¡Si le hacemos daño; **NO SEREMOS MEJORES QUE ELLOS**!_

_ ¡Pues si no lo hacemos no seremos nada excepto una mancha en la pared!_

La de verdes orbes arqueó las cejas con impotencia:

_ **¡TIENE QUE EXISTIR OTRA SOLUCIÓN...!**_

_ ¿Ah si...? ¿Cuál...? ¡¿Acaso crees que nos diferencia de los científicos bestiales que hicieron esto con él...?_

_ N, no-o... pero..._

Súbitamente, la dócil pero inconmovible voz del Ex_SOLDADO se hizo escuchar sobre la de sus compañeras:

_Pasaremos de él..._

Tifa frunció el ceño.

Esto era increíble.

_ ¿Es que no tienes **NADA** de piedad, Cloud...?_

El rubio arrugó levemente el entrecejo:

_ ¿Porqué dices eso...?_

_ ¿_"Por qué"_... dices? _ La morena ajustó una piedra de materia __**Materia ígnea**__, según lo que el mercenario llegó a distinguir__ en una ranura del seguro que cercaba uno de los guantes de combate que ataviaba.

Los ojos cual grana se oscurecieron por un segundo:

_Lo digo... **POR ESTO.**_

Un potente resplandor.

Y luego...

...sólo cenizas donde antes se encontraba el impío espécimen conocido como **APS**.

Aerith no pudo evitar soltar un gemido angustioso, mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro cubierto de pavor.

_ ¡**DEMONIOS TIFA...!**_ Cloud se dirigió a su vieja amiga con los puños cerrados de impotencia, maldiciendo a la morena por ser tan imprudente _** ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS LO HICISTE...!**_

Pero se detuvo.

Si que se detuvo.

La joven luchadora, de espaldas a sus dos acompañantes, murmuraba en silencio:

_Lo..._LO SIENTO_... **¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!**_

_Tifa..._ Cloud cruzó miradas con Aerith, quien le indicó con un movimiento de la cabeza que se reuniera con la de ojos carmesíes.

Y la morena volteó.

Para sorpresa de ambos, sin una sola lágrima sobre su tersa faz, mas, aún, con un sombrío acento de dolor en su invariable voz al declarar:

_Lo único que podíamos darle... **ERA NUESTRA PIEDAD.**_

Aerith comprendió.

Por todos los Cetra que comprendió.

_Su existencia... ERA MUY DOLOROSA..._ la de verdes orbes apenas llegó a murmurar, mas su diáfana voz penetró como una daga en los corazones de los allí presentes.

_Cloud..._ Tifa le dirigió una tenue mirada, advirtiendo al instante que la mente del rubio vagaba ahora por el insondable abismo de sus recuerdos perdidos:

Zack.

Sephirot.

E incluso él mismo.

Existencias...

...muy dolorosas como para ser vividas.

Reminiscencias...

De las cuales jamás había conseguido hacerle volver.

_Cloud..._

Esta vez Cloud elevó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de Aerith, quien le miraba con cierta confidencia:

_No encontrarás la luz en el suelo._ la castaña se acercó a él, extendiéndole la mano con devoción mientras una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro _Ven con nosotras: _**SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ.**__

Y la siguió.

Por primera vez en todas sus más oscuras pesadillas...

...Cloud estrechó la luz esquiva de su propia salvación, en el mismo fondo de su corazón.

Una luz...

...que apenas comenzaba a brillar.

Una luz...

..._llamada Aerith_.

**Hay personas que brillan con luz propia y a los ojos de nuestro Ex_SOLDADO, creo que Aerith brilla más que el sol :D**

**¿No les ha dado pena Tifa?**

**Es que tiene una forma muy especial de ver las cosas, es de esas personas que no temen lanzarse frente a una bala por alguien a quien aprecian pero...**

**...a veces creo que es muy dura con ella misma. Bueno, después de todo, tiene motivo de sobra para serlo, la pobre siempre ha tenido que ser fuerte por los demás.**

**¡Mira si una va a andar lamentándose de los problemas que la acosan frente a Cloud!**

**Él ya tiene el monopolio de los traumas por haber je je XD**

**Ok, desde ya, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TOOOODOOOOS POR LEER.**

**Mi más GRANDE agradecimiento a: Aina-chan, Aereashira, Moka Kuronuma, Nyanda Lawliet y a Rogue Dreams por ser tan geniales y por siempre estar ahí.**

**El apoyo de mis lectores es el gatillo inspirador para que esta historia siga adelante así que no olviden dejar sus valiosos Reviews antes de marcharse :)**

**¡NOS LEEMOS LA PRÓXIMA!**

_**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**_


	13. Minutos finales

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capitulo 13**: "Minutos finales"

Tifa les relató las oscuras intenciones de Don Corneo mientras atravesaban el cementerio de trenes, dirigiéndose así al sector siete de Midgar.

Al parecer; tras adquirir los títulos que lo hacían amo y señor de esa zona marginal de la turbulenta metrópolis, el condenado pez gordo de la mafia decidió disponer del vecindario con absoluta crueldad:

Demoliéndole por completo.

Sin siquiera informarle a los actuales residentes del suburbio acerca de la mortífera explosión que pretendía llevar a cabo en los cimientos de la séptima sección de la urbe.

Pero... Shin-Ra no era precisamente conocida por sus mandos transparentes.

De hecho, estaba de más decir que, de entre todos los negocios que la compañía eléctrica llevaba a cabo diariamente... **ÉSTE**; ERA EL MÁS LIMPIO DE TODOS.

Sonaba terrible.

Pero los tres descubrieron que, al llegar...

...lucía **peor de lo que sonaba**.

Tifa se adelantó, señalando hacía lo alto de una derruida construcción, donde un corpulento hombre de color luchaba ferozmente contra toda una tropa de Turcos:

_ Los Turcos dieron con nuestra base la noche pasada... Barret... ¡No pudo evitar que Corneo me retuviera ya que tenía que defender a los nuestros de esos desgraciados...!_

Arriba, Cloud pudo distinguir como Vicks y Jessie, dos de sus compañeros en la organización eco-terrorista, yacían en el suelo, demasiado mal heridos como para luchar en contra de los invasores.

¡Demonios...!

Sintió como la culpa se adueñaba de su interior:

Si tan sólo no se hubiera permitido rendirse ante los efectos del té que Aerith le hubiera preparado la noche anterior... **ÉL HUBIERA ESTADO ALLÍ CUANDO LOS TURCOS LLEGARON.**

Pero sus tortuosas reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por un suceso catastrófico:

Todos los allí pudieron observar como, desde lo más alto de la edificación donde se libraba el áspero combate, un cuerpo semi-consciente era arrojado al vacío por el despiadado golpe de la vara eléctrica del cruel Reno.

La multitud dejó escapar un gemido de dolor al oír el golpe sordo que el desdichado infeliz dio contra el sólido asfalto.

Silencio.

Y de repente...

...un grito desgarrador que escapaba de la garganta de Jessie, la hermana del pobre desventurado que acababa de sufrir el trágico accidente:

_ **¡WEEEEEE-EEEDGEEEE...!**_

No dejó esperar ni un segundo más.

En un arranque de cólera, el mercenario de ojos azules despegó la Buster Sword del eléctro-imán que la sujetaba, lanzándose en busca del Turco de cínica sonrisa, quien le observaba con gozo desde lo alto.

Parecía que había logrado llamar la atención del "_Cabeza de pollo_" con el último episodio de la contienda.

_ ¡Rayos...! ¡Cloud...**ESPÉRAME**!_ Tifa siguió al Ex_SOLDADO sin siquiera detenerse ante el mercenario moribundo que yacía a sus pies.

Si.

Le apenaba infinitamente el hecho de haber perdido a uno de los miembros de la pandilla.

Pero...

...este momento, la morena prefería trabar el corazón y obedecer a la fría lógica que le decía que fuera tras su viejo amigo.

Lógica, que ponía a los vivos frente a los muertos.

Lógica, que ponía el bienestar de Cloud antes del resto de los demás.

Lógica, que tal vez era un poco egoísmo...

Y tal vez un poco...

...amor.

Pero en el corazón de cierta Cetra que cayó de rodillas junto al pobre desdichado, no existía ni amor ni adoración que le permitiera ignorar el dolor que Wedge experimentaba.

Dolor, que podía vislumbrar en los ojos de la tal Jessie, empañando las pupilas de esta como si de una cortina de hierro se tratase.

¿Podía curarle...?

¿Acaso los poderes que todos los de su raza habían conocido desde los albores de su existencia eran lo suficientemente intensos como para salvarle la vida a este infortunado?

Aerith rezó por ello.

Con la misma fuerza que rezó por Cloud al verle partir hacía la batalla.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Aerith no podía precisarlo con seguridad.

Mas...

...Aunque los efectivos de Shin-Ra habían sido reducidos de forma significativa desde que Cloud y Tifa habían entrado a la batalla, esa maldita bomba que Reno había activado durante el combate haría añicos el pilar sobre el que el sector siete gravitaba de un momento a otro...

Quería hacer algo por detener todo esto... mas, sabía que sería en vano, pues había agotado todas sus fuerzas intentando aliviar al infortunado mercenario.

Mercenario que, en contra de todos los pronósticos, abrió los verdes orbes para centrarlos en el atónito rostro de la joven florista:

_Debes ser..._ tosió con brusquedad, dejando escapar un hilo de sangre por una de las comisuras de sus quebrados labios _..._MI ÁNGEL PROTECTOR_._

Aerith esbozó una tibia sonrisa, limpiando el rostro del pobre hombre con el dorso de su mano:

_No tienes tanta suerte... aún no estás en el paraíso._

Wedge le limitó a sonreír, demasiado impactado por la belleza ultraterrena de la jovencita como para creer en sus palabras:

_Vaya... con que los ángeles tienen sentido del humor..._

Aerith le obsequió con un suave mohín:

_Soy amiga de Cloud... él ha venido a ayudarles, todo saldrá bien de ahora en más._

_ ¿Amiga... del "_cabeza de pico_s"? Vaya... ese si que es un sujeto muy especial..._

_Pero si..._

_**ESCUCHA:...**_

La castaña se acercó al rostro del infortunado combatiente, esforzándose por oírle en el alboroto reinante en el lugar.

Este apenas musitó con un débil hilo de voz:

_Vigila... que no cometa ninguna tontería... no es un tipo muy sociable pero... _**MUCHOS SUFRIRÍAMOS SI ALGO LLEGARA A PASARLE..._**_

Aerith sintió que sus orbes humedecían cuando el extraño la tomó por la mano, hablándole, como si lo hiciera con su hija pequeña:

_Debes... _**PROTEGERLE**_... a él... y a todo el que lo necesite... _**AERITH**_..._

La castaña empalideció:

_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nomb...?_

_Debes... de protegerlos _**A TODOS**_... Tal... y como lo has hecho conmigo... esta tarde..._ El desdichado se agitó en una tos violenta, retomando su último aliento para sujetar el tembloroso rostro de la joven Cetra con ambas manos, expidiendo sus últimas palabras con valor:

_Ve por _**Marlene**__..._ la hija de Barret. Ella está... **ESTÁ EN EL BAR DE TIFA, NUESTRA BASE**... Ve... al "_**séptimo cielo**_" y... sálvale **¡POR FAVOR!**_

_Lo... Lo... ¡LO HARÉ...!_ Aerith luchó por dentro:

Deseando que existiese una forma de sujetar el alma de ese perjudicado guerrero en este mundo.

Pero...

Conocía de sobra el lenguaje del planeta.

Y podía oír en los serenos murmullos de la corriente vital de Gaia, que ceñía el ya casi helado cuerpo del mercenario, las voces de todos aquellos que habían partido antes que él...

...especialmente...

...la voz de alguien de quien nunca volvió a oír desde el día en el que se marchó.

La voz que sólo oía en ese misterioso mundo que existía entre la vigilia y los sueños:

La voz de Zack.

Su primer amor...

...aquel a quien creyó perdido para siempre, hasta él día en el que escuchó sus amorosos murmullos envueltos en las idas y venidas de la corriente que rodeaba al planeta.

Una voz...

...de la que aún no oía todos los tonos y sonidos.

Era como si...

...una parte de Zack, un fragmento... de su espíritu, todavía existiera entre los vivos.

Un fragmento...

...similar al color de los ojos de Cloud.

Ojos que miraban...

...iguales a los de él.

"_**Aerith... déjalo ir..."**_

Zack tenía razón.

Siempre la tenía.

La joven florista soltó un largo suspiro, mientras los verdes orbes del mercenario se entornaban con serenidad.

Silencio.

Una tibia sonrisa de Wedge.

Y finalmente...

...todo terminó.

**Creo con todo mi corazón en que aquellos que se van no lo hacen para siempre :)**

**Incluso, en momentos tan difíciles como los que le tocan en suerte vivir a la pobre Aerith siempre tiene el apoyo de aquellos que la han amado.**

**Porque, después de todo, no es como si estuviera sola en el mundo, ella, francamente, parece ser de las que creen en que todos necesitan a alguien en algún momento.**

**Y serle necesario a alguien, es en parte **_**no estar tan solo **_**¿Verdad?**

**Vaya que ha sido triste este episodio, Aerith tendrá que ser muy fuerte para poder recomponerse de ver morir a alguien en sus brazos e ir por Marlene. Pero, ella es así de determinada, así que seguro que cumplirá con lo que Wedge le ha encomendado.**

**Incluso, la difícil tarea de evitar que Cloud se meta en problemas.**

**Pero, ese es su deber ¿O no?**

**Después de todo... Ella es su "**_**Luz**_**"**

**Nuevamente, les agradezco a todos por seguir allí ¡No saben cuan motivador es saber que disfrutan de leer esta historia! :D**

**Como siempre: Quiero agradecerles a Aina-chan, Aereashira, Moka Kuronuma, Nyanda Lawliet, Rogue Dreams y a Shimochi-sama por sus geniales Reviews.**

**¡GRACIAS, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**¡HASTA PRONTO!**

_**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**_


	14. Shin Ra

**Atención a todos: este es el momento donde cambia la línea argumental del videojuego, así que esperen un par de sorpresas de aquí en más. **

**Desde ya me disculpo por la demora en actualizar, pero quería tomarme mi tiempo para resolver ciertas trabas en la trama que no conseguía solventar ya que se acerca el final de esta historia. Si, como han oído: pronto llegará el gran final de "Te estaré esperando" y pensé mucho en como irían a terminar las cosas.**

**¿Quieren una pista? :D Entonces sigan leyendo (La autora deja escapar una pequeña risa maliciosa) y quizá den con ello…**

**Una vez más: gracias por leer ¡Disfruten del capítulo catorce!**

** DREDOMUS HUGHES**

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capítulo 14**: "Shin-Ra"

Dejó escapar un fuerte grito cuando se incorporó. Alarmada, preguntándose que diablos hacía en ese lugar. No podía precisar con seguridad como había llegado a la austera celda. Como tampoco podía definir quien o quienes la habían encerrado allí en primera instancia.

—Bienvenida, Aerith.

La joven volteó con estupor, fijando la mirada sobre el sujeto que acababa de hacer aparición tras la diáfana puerta de cristal que servía de cerrojo a su habitación— ¿Quién es usted…?

El recién llegado se limitó a esbozar una solapada media sonrisa, mientras tenía cuidado en acomodar el cargado armazón de sus enormes anteojos—Me extraña que no te acuerdes de mí… mi querido proyecto…

— ¿Proyecto…?—Aerith se puso de pie— ¿Proyecto como cuando uno debe preparar alguna maqueta que imite a una represa para una presentación escolar?

— ¡Claro que no! Tú… queridita… perteneces a un proyecto superior; a uno que alterará el rumbo de la historia PARA SIEMPRE.

Aerith frunció el ceño, repentinamente recordando lo acontecido horas antes—Ustedes… me trajeron aquí…

—Oh—El científico se paseó con desdén frente a la vitrina que lo separaba de su huésped—entonces el formol dejó de hacer efecto.

— ¿Eh?—Aerith arqueó una ceja— ¿De qué demonios está hablando?

—Formol, querida: F O R M O L—El sujeto soltó un suspiro de decepción— ¡Estos diez años fuera de las instalaciones realmente han hecho estragos con tu inteligencia!

— ¡Oiga!

—A esta altura, ya deberías de haber dado con los misterios más recónditos de la civilización Cetra.

—Cetras… entonces ustedes tienen algo que ver con Shin-Ra.

— ¿Algo que ver?—El científico soltó una risita—Estás hablando con el Profesor Ciretan Hojo. Presidente de las instalaciones científicas de Shin-Ra.

—Ustedes me interceptaron cuando iba por Marlene…—Aerith elevó la voz con determinación— ¿QUÉ HAN HECHO CON ELLA?

Hojo elevó una ceja, apenas prestándole atención a su obligada invitada— ¿Hmn…? ¿Con quien…?

— ¡Con la niña!

—Aaah… si, ese engendro vulgar de los suburbios… pues nada. Simplemente la encerramos con las muestras.

— ¡¿Qué…?

Hojo esbozó una sonrisa cargada de malicia—Nos será más que útil para alguna u otra prueba. Después de todo… no creo que nadie vaya a venir a reclamarla ¿Verdad?

Aerith golpeó ambos puños contra el fuerte cristal— ¡Maldito! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oh—Hojo cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho, sonriendo más al declarar— ¿Qué no te enteraste? Ah si, es verdad: gracias al formol estabas demasiado inconsciente como para apercibirte de lo que ocurría en el sector siete.

Silencio.

Hojo se retiró del cristal mientras las palabras escapaban de su boca con una aguda entonación—Demasiado dormida… como para ser testigo de la desaparición de todos los que se encontraban en el sector cuando el derrumbe lo borró TODO del mapa.

— ¿Q…Qué…?—Aerith se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, luchando por desatar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta en ese mismo instante— ¡N…No puede ser cierto…!

—Oh, pero si lo es. Escucha a la corriente vital, pequeña Cetra y serás capaz de oírles a todos maldecir mi nombre…

Aerith arremetió contra el cristal, sus verdes pupilas destellando como esmeraldas recién talladas— ¡ERES UN PERJURIO CONTRA LA NATURALEZA!

—Oh. Eso es lo más bello que me han llamado en muchos años—sin decir más, el científico oprimió un fino interruptor, apagando las luces de neón que iluminaban el sector y se marchó del lugar.

La joven Cetra se deslizó hasta el suelo. Murmurando frases inteligibles mientras se esforzaba por no perder la razón.

Cloud.

Cloud no podía haber muerto.

Simplemente… no podía.

— ¡Estás soñando si piensas que te dejaremos ir solo!—bramó un enfurecido Barret mientras apartaba unos escombros que bloqueaban el camino del jeep que se ocupaba de trasladar a los heridos al centro asistencial más cercano.

—Digo lo mismo—declaró Tifa posando sus orbes carmesíes en la silueta del vacilante SOLDADO—estás muy maltrecho como para cargarte a toda Shin-Ra tú solo.

Cloud limpió el polvo que cubría su rostro con impaciencia—Si quieren venir; háganlo, pero no me hagan perder el tiempo: Aerith nos necesita.

— ¡¿Aerith…?—Vociferó iracundo Barret— ¡Por si todavía no te has dado cuenta de ello: Marlene también fue secuestrada por esos burócratas sin escrúpulos!

—Ya. Lo sé… pero Shin-Ra…—Cloud soltó un suspiro—Aerith es una Cetra.

Silencio.

Barret arqueó una ceja—Esta es la parte donde digo: "¿¡Una Cetra! ¡Pero si se extinguieron hace miles de años!" ¿Verdad…?

—Eeeh…—Cloud parpadeó repetidamente—Supongo, si quieres…

El moreno se encogió de hombros, chasqueando la lengua con desgano al declarar—Bah. Prefiero saltearme esa parte…

—Um… bueno… OK—Cloud elevó la vista hacia lo alto de los rascacielos que coronaban la siniestra corporación—Marlene no es nada para ellos, quizá un rehén más por quien obtener a cambio algo que deseen. Pero nada más que eso. Aerith, en cambio, es la llave que les revelará la ubicación de la Tierra Prometida. A ellos no les importará cuanto sepa ella acerca del asunto…—bajó el tono de la voz al añadir—…la torturarán si es necesario.

Tifa soltó un largo suspiro—Eso no pasará.

Silencio.

La morena se subió de un salto al jeep—Vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.

Tanto Cloud como Barret dieron mutuas señas de aprobación, tomando asiento en el vehículo que aceleró apenas sus pasajeros lo abordaron.

Quizá esto funcionara…

…pero quizá no.

Y esto era algo que a Cloud no dejaba de preocuparle. Trasluciéndose a través de sus pupilas como aguamarinas el frío temor que residía en el fondo de su atormentado corazón:

Sephirot.

Desde aquella noche en la que el helado acero de la Masamune atravesó su pecho, Cloud siempre pudo sentir la presencia de su viejo enemigo.

Sephirot. Sephirot estaba en Shin-Ra: podía sentir su siniestra energía adueñándose de sus sentidos y eso no dejaba de atemorizarle. Más aún, sabiendo que Aerith; la última descendiente conocida de la mítica raza que a Sephirot le obsesionaba, se encontraba a su alcance…

…y al alcance también:

De la mortífera Masamune.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aerith volvió en sí, después del sueño que experimentó tras haberse sumido en la mayor de las penas mientras se preguntaba acerca del destino que le esperaba en ese asfixiante laboratorio.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Podía oír sirenas resonando en todo el edificio. Y el resplandor de las luces de alerta iluminaba el lugar de un incesante parpadear carmesí.

¿Algún incendio?

¿Un desastre natural de algún tipo?

¿Otro psicópata desquiciado que venía a secuestrarla?

Se acercó a la cristalina vitrina con curiosidad sólo para descubrir con horror como el cuerpo sin vida del Profesor Hojo era arrojado frente a la pantalla.

Evidentemente; alguien había liberado a los Velocirraptores cautivos del sector cuatro.

Retrocedió inmediatamente, sintiendo que el corazón se le subía a la garganta al posar sus aterrados orbes sobre la escena:

Todavía esbozando esa sonrisa maquiavélica, el rostro de Hojo, velado por finas líneas de sangre, se deslizaba por el cristal dejando una sanguínea huella mientras caía al suelo.

Aerith se pegó al muro que yacía a sus espaldas, luchando por no pensar en lo que sería de ella cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió con un chirrido metálico:

En medio del vapor ardiente que chocó contra su rostro, consiguió divisar un par de ojos que la veían. Dos orbes del color que llevaba la corriente vital; observándola… dejando destellar el Mako que yacía en su interior.

La joven tragó con dificultad, su voz sonando más débil de lo que hubiera querido al preguntar:

— ¿C…Cloud…?

Pero la respuesta a su interrogante llegó en la forma de una siniestra sonrisa que resplandeció como mil relámpagos al responder:

—Así que eres tú… he esperado… TANTO TIEMPO.

Aerith ahogó un grito cuando la sombría presencia se arrojó sobre ella, cubriéndolo todo de sombras.

Pero, aunque jamás pronunció palabra, otro corazón en el que resonaba el suyo alcanzó a oír su súplica:

— ¡AERITH…!—Cloud se medio incorporó en el jeep, dirigiéndole una mirada demandante a la conductora— ¡TIFA: DATE PRISA… AE ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS!

La morena lo miró sobre el hombro, una mirada perpleja adornando su rostro— Cloud… ¿Cómo…?

El rubio ahogó un gruñido, elevando la vista hacía las instalaciones que se elevaban en el sector inmediato— ¡Sólo lo sé…! ¡Por favor Tiff…SÓLO ACELERA!

La joven asintió mientras le daba un fuerte pisotón al acelerador, provocando que el vehículo se sacudiera con poderío al aumentar la velocidad. Cloud se limitó a sujetar firmemente la Buster Sword, mientras se contentaba con murmurar en voz baja:

—Espérame Aerith… ya estoy allí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**¡Fin del episodio! Espero que haya gustado… um… aunque (Bashing aparte) odie escribir la parte en la que Hojo muere (Ese tipo es de por si ya muy desagradable estando vivo… despedazado por la Masamune no acabó por verse mucho mejor je je XD)**

**En fin, espero saber de ustedes pronto:**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


	15. Fantasma del pasado

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capítulo 15**: "Fantasma del pasado"

El brutal Ex-SOLDADO la arrojó sin miramientos sobre tres sujetos, entre los cuales estaba el hijo del Presidente de la corporación Shin-Ra: Rufus Shinra.

Aerith parpadeó con perplejidad al descubrir que los dos sujetos que acompañaban al presidente no eran otros sino Reno y Rude; los dos Turcos que habían estado sobre su huella durante tanto tiempo.

Sephirot le dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor a Rufus, chasqueando la lengua al musitar—Ahora que no tienes a tu mejor SOLDADO para que cuide de ti… parece que has perdido toda tu jocosa fanfarronería ¿Eh…?

— ¿Mejor SOLDADO?—Rufus esbozó una media sonrisa—Tú nunca has sido el mejor. De lo contrario; jamás hubieses enloquecido.

En un parpadear el filo de la Masamune se posó, desafiante, sobre la descuidada línea del cuello del poderoso heredero del Presidente Shinra—Hablas igual que tu padre. Eso está bien: ahora que eres Presidente, debes tomarte en serio tu papel.

Los azulados orbes del joven se empequeñecieron con pavor— ¡¿Qué le has hecho…?

—Simplemente DESTITUIRLO de su cargo PERMANENTEMENTE.

— ¡MALDITO!—Rufus intentó arrojarse sobre él, pero sus dos guardaespaldas lo sujetaron con recelo.

Sephirot simplemente sonrió, posando su verde azulada mirada sobre el rostro de Aerith al hablar—Aerith… supongo.

La joven nada dijo, por lo que el imponente Ex-SOLDADO se limitó a declarar—Estoy contando conque ese amigo tuyo venga a salvarte.

— ¿Cloud…?

—Si. Cloud.

— ¿Qué buscas con él?

Sephirot sonrió para sí mismo, recostándose sobre el extenso vitral que decoraba el mural de la sala—Sólo… devolverle un favor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—De todos modos; gracias—Declaró Cloud mientras contemplaba como la pequeña Marlene se aferraba con alegría a su padre—sin ti las cosas se habrían puesto difíciles. Por favor ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

El enorme felino de pelaje color bergamota dejó salir las palabras de su hocico de forma grave y pausada al hablar—Aquí me han llamado RED XIII desde hace muchos cientos de días.

Barret soltó una risa jocosa—Pero ese no es tu nombre. Créeme: ¡Si me hiciera llamar por todas las cosas que me han nombrado, mi nombre sería imposible de pronunciar por menores de dieciocho años!

Tifa se acercó al grupo, sosteniendo una suerte de comunicador en la mano—El grupo B-7 de infiltrados tiene noticias acerca del posible paradero de Aerith.

Cloud parpadeó, frenético—Dime ya.

—Un Turco prisionero en el último piso pudo comunicarse con uno de nosotros. Según la información que dio; un compañero de guardia, el hijo del Presidente y una mujer que coincide con la descripción de Aerith han sido tomados como rehenes por un Ex-SOLDADO.

—Un Ex-SOLDADO—Cloud frunció el ceño—entonces no me equivocaba.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Sephirot. Lo he sentido desde que nos acercamos aquí. Su presencia es demasiado fuerte.

—Ya—la morena se cruzó de brazos—Lo creería imposible. Pero siendo tú quien lo dice puedo creer hasta que Shin-Ra se preocupa por el medio ambiente…

—Basta de chistes—Cloud se dirigió a la escalera que conducía al siguiente sector—tenemos un largo camino por delante: no podemos darnos el lujo de perder ni un minuto más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

— ¡BASTA!—Aerith se interpuso entre el filo de la Masamune y el de el (ya muy herido) nuevo Presidente de la corporación— ¡No le hagas daño!

Sephirot soltó una fina y bien delineada sonrisa— ¿Lo dice quien…?

Aerith tragó con dificultad. Su voz escapando de sus labios con menos firmeza de la que se proponía lograr—Lo dice alguien… QUE PUEDE LLEVARTE A LA TIERRA PROMETIDA.

Silencio.

Sephirot emitió algo parecido a un respingo—Ya lo sé. Por eso estás aquí.

Aerith parpadeó—Um… ¿De verás?

Pero no recibió respuesta. El Ex-SOLDADO se limitó a esbozar una siniestra sonrisa mientras sus ojos se posaban en cierto sector de las instalaciones científicas.

Rufus Shinra le dirigió a la joven una mirada de soslayo—Mujer…

Aerith parpadeó con recelo— ¿Hmn…?

—Perteneces a AVALANCHA ¿No es así…? Eres además, una CETRA; una entendida en el lenguaje de la tierra. Entonces… dime… ¿Porqué diablos te interpusiste entre ese sujeto y yo?

—Usted… es una persona.

—Soy mucho más que eso. Y te consta. Soy el Presidente de la corporación Shin-Ra; la corporación a la que no le importa un comino el futuro de tu planeta. Me tenías donde querías. Me tenías fuera del camino. Y lo impediste.

— ¿Usted… quería morir?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Por Dios!—Rufus frunció el ceño lacónicamente—Pero lo que acabas de hacer me hace entender una cosa: o eres misericordiosa hasta niveles propios de la estupidez… o simplemente eres una imbécil sin remedio.

Aerith arqueó una ceja, murmurando en respuesta— ¿Debo tomarme eso como un cumplido o como un insulto?

—Ambos.

—Bah. Pues gracias.

Repentinamente, un fuerte estallido los tomó desprevenidos. A todos, excepto a Sephirot, quien señalando a los recién llegados con la Masamune se limitó a declamar con elegancia:

—Cloud. Al fin has llegado.

El rubio le dirigió una punzante mirada cerúlea—Me agrada hacerme esperar.

—Si… un héroe le debe una entrada así a sus seguidores.

—Basta de charla, Sephirot. Vengo a llevarme a Aerith.

Reno soltó un chillido de indignación, chillido que se limitó a ahogar al recibir la funesta mirada de su jefe. Guardando silencio tras murmurar un débil—Vaya con el cabeza de pollo… no le importa lo que pase con nosotros, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por él…

Mientras tanto, el Ex-Soldado de melena color plata había trabado su mítica espada con la de su eterno rival, empujándole con desdén al exclamar— ¿Por qué no te rindes mortal? No tienes idea del asunto con el que estás lidiando.

— ¡Tampoco busco tenerla…!—bramó el joven mercenario mientras se ponía de pie, arremetiendo nuevamente contra su oponente— ¡Sólo quiero sacarla de aquí…!

—Conque es eso…—Sephirot se deslizó fuera del alcance de su contrincante, lanzándose en picada sobre sus rehenes—…entonces te daré una excusa para cambiar de escenario.

En menos de un parpadear, la poderosa Masamune atravesaba el hombro izquierdo de Aerith.

— ¡NO-O-O…!—Cloud se lanzó sobre el temible Ex-SOLDADO segundos después de que este se esfumara en el aire. Soltando un—Nos vemos más tarde… Cloud—mientras su etérea persona abandonaba el lugar.

— ¡AERITH!—El joven mercenario volvió a gritar el nombre de la mujer que yacía en los brazos del nuevo Presidente de la corporación para la que trabajara años atrás, mientras se arrojaba a los pies de esta— ¡AERITH…DESPIERTA!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Aquí concluye el episodio número quince. Quédense cerca para conocer la continuación de esta escena tan perturbadora: ¡El penúltimo capítulo de esta historia!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


	16. Mi dócil marioneta

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capítulo 16**: "Mi dócil marioneta"

— ¡AERITH…!—Cloud la agitó frenéticamente— ¡Aerith…ABRE LOS OJOS!

— ¿C, Cloud…?

Tifa soltó un suspiro—Todavía está consciente.

El mercenario asintió, acunando el rostro de la Cetra entre sus manos de forma casi paternal—Aerith ¿Puedes oírme?

—S, Si… si estoy apuñalada no SORDA.

Cloud meneó la cabeza con fastidio—Le dije a Tifa que llegaríamos muy tarde… lo siento mucho, Ae…–Súbitamente, Rufus tomó a la jovencita entre sus brazos, apartándola del agarre del Ex-SOLDADO sin que este pudiera más que exclamar— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo con ella?

—Se está desangrando idiota. Tus disculpas no van a parar ninguna hemorragia.

Cloud se incorporó con arrebato, llevando la mano a la empuñadura de su Buster Sword— ¡Pero seguro que mi acero podrá arrancar la lengua de tu boca!

Tifa se interpuso entre ambos— ¡BASTA! Cloud…

— ¡¿Porqué rayos le defiendes Tifa…?

— ¡Porqué quiero verlo muerto lo mismo que tú! Pero… quizá sea el último que pueda hacer algo para asistirla. No olvides… que estamos en territorio de Shin-Ra ahora.

De repente, los allí presentes pudieron oír un murmullo proveniente de la débil figura en brazos de Rufus Shinra:

—La Ciudad… Perdida… Cloud.

— ¿Qué…?

Aerith asintió suavemente—La Masamune está maldita. Maldita con la sangre de los últimos mil Cetra que caminaron por la tierra. Esta herida…—contempló el surco que el filoso acero hubiese tallado sobre su hombro—…necesita ser purificada en el altar mayor del templo…

Cloud parpadeó repetidamente— ¿Q, Qué templo?

—El último templo que todavía permanece en pie en la profundidad del bosque perdido. El último templo… que erigieron mis ancestros en honor al planeta.

Tifa negó con sobria mirada—Lo haremos después de darte primeros auxilios: si no te damos unos cuantos puntos…

— ¡NO!—Aerith clavó sus ojos como esmeraldas en los de la guerrera de larga cabellera color ocre—Si no purificamos el corte de inmediato…

Cloud abrió los ojos de par en par— Entonces ¿Qué…?

—Moriré.

—Basta ya de esto—declaró Rufus haciéndole señas a sus dos guardaespaldas—no podemos perder más tiempo; traigan el helicóptero.

Cloud lo interceptó sin mediar opiniones de su compañera— ¿A dónde pretendes llevarle?

— ¿A dónde más? La mujer fue muy clara cuando expresó su voluntad de ser llevada a la Ciudad Perdida.

—Rufus… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Aerith fue uno de los proyectos más celados por tu padre. Este repentino cambio de opinión… no puede deberse a un estallido de rebeldía adolescente ¿Verdad?

— ¿De qué RAYOS estás HABLANDO?

—De lo usual… ahora que él no está haces EXACTAMENTE lo contrario que hubiera hecho él.

—Bah. No le has acertado ni por un poquito.

— ¿Entonces qué? el arrogante heredero Shinra no puede experimentar una fase de "Presidente bien intencionado" en un momento tan crucial como este…

Rufus soltó una leve risita, mientras se ocupaba de entregarle a la joven a uno de sus subordinados, quien la recostó sobre una camilla que habían depositado en el helicóptero—Bah. Así es ¿Verdad? Sería malo para los negocios que eso pasara. Velo de esta manera Strife: Simplemente estoy saldando una cuenta pendiente que tengo con esta jovencita ¿Satisfecho?

— ¡Claro que no!

Cloud iba a decir más cuando una iracunda Tifa se subió de un salto al aparato— ¡BASTA YA DE TANTA CHARLA! ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

— ¡Pero…Tifa…!

La joven mujer le extendió una mano mientras el helicóptero comenzaba a elevarse desde la plataforma que sobresalía del edificio— ¡Nos vamos contigo o sin ti Cloud! ¡Tú decides!

El mercenario soltó un gruñido de desaprobación, mientras daba un ágil salto rumbo al aparato. Aparato que se elevó sobre el firmamento en cuestión de segundos, perdiéndose en el índigo profundo que coloreaba el cielo nocturno de Midgar.

Aerith extendió una mano, mientras sentía sus fuerzas abandonarle con mayor velocidad a cada segundo que pasaba—Es… por allí—señaló el altar mayor que yacía en el interior de la zona más recóndita del antiquísimo templo Cetra—ya casi llegamos.

Cloud, cargando a la malherida Cetra sobre su hombro, se dirigió a sus acompañantes; quienes lo seguían muy de cerca— ¡Cuiden nuestras espaldas… vamos por el sagrario!

Tifa asintió, dándole instrucciones al Presidente y a los dos Turcos que venían con él.

Se encontraban a pocos metros del anhelado monumento cuando, salida de la misma nada, pudieron contemplar con horror a la temida silueta del mismísimo Sephirot frente a ellos:

Interceptando el camino hacia el altar mientras una sardónica sonrisa recorría su rostro retorcido por el rencor—Nos volvemos a ver… Cloud.

— ¡Demonios!—el joven mercenario arrojó a su pasajera a un lado antes de ser fuertemente golpeado por la potente embestida que dirigió su contrincante a sus partes blandas. Cloud se retorció en el suelo, mientras el guerrero de argentina cabellera se relamía de satisfacción al verle sufrir:

—Te reto, Cloud.

— ¿Q, Qué…?

—Te reto… a que me demuestres cual de los dos merece vivir otro día más.

Cloud se puso esforzadamente de pie— ¿D, De qué demonios hablas?

—Vamos. ¿Es una broma? Esto puede ser de antología: la réplica, enfrentándose a su origen y creador.

Silencio.

El rubio parpadeó con perplejidad—No caeré en tus trampas.

—No es una trampa—giró la vista hacia Aerith, quien lo observaba entre gemidos de dolor—dile, Cetra…dile que no puedes sentir el aroma de un espíritu en ese cuerpo vacío.

Cloud giró hacía la joven, el más sincero desconcierto estampado en sus facciones— ¡¿Aerith?

La joven Cetra se limitó a girar el rostro con dolor.

— ¡AERITH…!—Cloud casi desgarró sus cuerdas vocales al llamarle— ¡Dime que no lo sabías…!

Más silencio.

Y una pesada pena que se apoderó de ambos corazones, mezclándose al unísono en los albores del silencio.

Sephirot volvió a declamar con su voz grave y profunda—Así es Cloud, como ya lo has podido confirmar. Tú no eres más que una dócil marioneta. Un mero reemplazo del valiente joven que me arrojó en las profundidades del reactor de Nibelheim.

—Entonces…

—No. No pudiste sobrevivir a la batalla… bueno, o mejor dicho "Cloud" no pudo sobrevivir. Tú, mi estimado títere, no eres más que una copia barata del original. Una réplica: cuya sangre es hija de la mía—Elevó una mano, provocándole con esto un intenso y repentino dolor a su oponente—tengo poder para llevarte a los límites de la agonía, Cloud. Y también el poder para hacer que se detenga… eso, claro, si la sangre que corre por tus venas es la misma que poseo—elevó entonces la otra mano, logrando con esto que una nueva oleada de dolor se apoderara del cuerpo del desgraciado mercenario—Y creo que, en vista de esto… parece ser que lo es.

— ¡BASTA!—Cloud arañó el suelo con las uñas— ¡HAZ… QUE SE DETENGA!

—Lo haré con gusto. Mas… primero: quita de mi camino a la Cetra.

Aerith abrió los verdes orbes como platos— ¡NO-O! ¡CLOUD!

—Asesínala… y todo el dolor pasará.

— ¡NOOO-OO…!—Cloud se incorporó de un salto, soltando un agónico dolor mientras se arrojaba nuevamente sobre su enemigo— ¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ…!

—Terco—Sephirot esquivó el ataque con maestría, golpeándolo fuertemente en el flanco descubierto—igual de terco que Zack.

¿Zack?

Un débil destello iluminó algún rincón de la mente de Cloud.

¿Quién era Zack? Se llevó una mano a las sienes, imprevistamente ardiéndole como si el fuego del mismo infierno las quemara de forma inclemente. El sólo recuerdo parecía provocarle un agonizante malestar.

Sephirot aprovechó la súbita distracción de su oponente para aplicarle una letal llave inmovilizante.

Aerith contempló la escena con pavor, fijando su mirada en Rufus, quien se había hincado junto a ella—Por favor… tienes que… llevarme hasta el altar.

Tifa se les acercó con reparo, dirigiéndole un ceño fruncido a la joven malherida—No debes acercarte allí, Sephirot es muy peligroso.

La joven Cetra, ignorando las palabras de la morena, volvió a posar sus suplicantes orbes en los del Presidente de la corporación Shin-Ra—Por… favor… prometo llevarte a esa tierra que buscas si me llevas hasta allá.

Rufus le dirigió una mirada condescendiente a Tifa—Podemos hacerlo.

—No. No podemos. Si algo le sucede pudiendo yo impedirlo, Cloud nunca me lo perdonaría.

—Pues voy a llevarla con o sin tu autorización.

Tifa se lo quedó viendo, un fuego desafiante creciendo en lo hondo de su mirada—Sólo inténtalo, niño mimado y me darás una buena excusa para llenarte la cara de golpes.

Aerith volteó hacía la joven guerrera—Por favor, Tifa: tienes que confiar en mí.

—Olvídalo. Prefiero confiar en mis instintos. Y ellos me dicen que nada bueno saldrá de llevarte a ese lugar.

Impensadamente, un grito desgarrador provocó que el grupo llevara la mirada hasta un punto del arcaico lugar; esto, únicamente para descubrir una escena que les llenó de pavor el corazón:

Cloud era suspendido en el aire mediante el mortífero filo de la Masamune. Filo que se adentraba en lo profundo de su hombro derecho, desgarrando la vulnerable carne de su pecho como si de un trozo de algodón se tratara.

Aerith ahogó un grito de sufrimiento.

Reno y Rude tomaron posiciones frente a su jefe.

Tifa, se incorporó de un salto, dejando escapar un violento bramido de dolor mientras dirigía su puño directo al rostro que aprendió a odiar.

Sephirot la observó acercarse—Una escena repetida…—murmuró mientras arrojaba lejos el cuerpo del Ex-SOLDADO caído—…que aburrido. De todos modos, tendré que improvisar—y sin que ninguno de los allí presentes alcanzará a verle, el temible contrincante se lanzó hacía ellos.

Dispuesto a devolver el golpe.

Dispuesto a enviarlos al infierno del que él mismo había salido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**El próximo será el episodio final ¡No me creo que he llegado a esta parte de la historia! ¿Qué les pareció el episodio? Me estoy esforzando bastante como para hacer de esta una GRAN ÚLTIMA ETAPA del fic.**

**Bah, odio a Sephirot cuando se pone así de carnicero ¡Me pone los pelos de punta describir las cosas que les hace a todos con esa bendita espadita suya! Pobre Cloud…**

**Estaré esperando saber de ustedes pronto :)**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


	17. Te estaré esperando

**Atención: ¡Último episodio de la historia! No se vayan lejos; próximamente actualizaré el epílogo final.**

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Capítulo 17**: "Te estaré esperando"

Tifa, Rufus y sus guardaespaldas cayeron inevitablemente ante el poderoso embiste de Sephirot. Aerith se arrastraba miserablemente rumbo al arcaico altar del último templo Cetra.

¿Era posible que todo terminara así para la última descendiente de esta antiquísima raza?

No.

Aerith no podía concebir esa posibilidad. Simplemente, no podía.

Debía llegar. Podía llegar y lo haría. Extendió los pálidos dedos de la mano, sintiendo la cálida y reconfortante energía que manaba del sagrario haciéndose dueña de la magullada extremidad. Abriéndose paso a través de su sistema como si de una repentina corriente se tratara. Una corriente que susurraba en su interior:

"Lo que debía hacerse está hecho, Aerith."

Una inexplicable alegría creció en el fondo de su corazón al oír tal confirmación: AHORA PODRÍA AYUDARLE.

Mas de repente algo se entrometió: la tenebrosa silueta del desquiciado Ex-SOLDADO se interpuso entre la joven y el codiciado monumento; mientras declamaba con voz profunda— ¿Ahora quieres rezar…?

— ¡Sephirot!

—Entonces reza por los dos, Cetra—Sephirot dio un poderoso salto en el aire, desenvainando la Masamune, cuyo acero resplandeció con un brillo fantasmal al cernirse sobre la inmóvil silueta de su próxima víctima.

Aerith pudo distinguir la maltrecha figura de Cloud dirigirse hacia ambos; intentaría interponerse, salvarla del empalamiento mortal al que pretendía destinarla el delirante Ex-SOLDADO.

Pero…

…no llegaría. No conseguiría cambiar su destino.

Las memorias de sus ancestros le indicaron el camino: Aerith cerró los ojos, unió sus manos sobre el pecho… y rezó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luz.

Todo era luz alrededor.

Y en un instante, Cloud se vio a sí mismo dentro de la vieja catedral donde conociera a la Cetra por primera vez— ¿Aerith?—buscó en vano; no conseguía divisar a la joven por ningún lado. Tampoco a Sephirot ¿Qué había ocurrido…?

Se acercó con recelo a los tulipanes dorados que crecían en el centro de la capilla, a los pies del (alguna vez) imponente altar—Aerith. ¿Aerith… en dónde estás?

—Aquí estoy, Cloud.

El joven volteó con impaciencia, una tibia sonrisa dibujándose sobre su faz al contemplar a la recién llegada. Aerith le observaba desde uno de los bancos principales de la catedral. Con una sonrisa igual de amable se le unió junto a las flores—Cloud. Que bueno que puedo hablar contigo por… una última vez.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Dijiste que si te llevábamos hasta el condenado altar salvaríamos tu vida!

—Perdón.

— ¡¿Cómo qué "PERDÓN"?

Aerith soltó una risita triste—Mentí.

—Aerith…—Cloud meneó la cabeza con aprensión, apenas musitando con un hilo de voz— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Yo… TENÍA TANTO MIEDO—la joven estrechó sus propias manos miserablemente—Miedo de que mi espíritu no alcanzara la Tierra Prometida…

—Pero…—Cloud acortó la distancia entre ambos—…si tú jamás has hecho nada malo. Nunca podrías cometer un acto que te hiciera menos merecedora que los otros Cetra de alcanzar ese lugar ¿Verdad?

Aerith sonrió con visible pena—La materia sagrada.

— ¿Qué…?

La joven extrajo un brillante accesorio que siempre había unido al lazo que sujetaba su larga trenza, enseñándoselo a su acompañante con una mirada misteriosa adornando los verdes orbes—Esto, es la materia sagrada. Lo único que será capaz de ayudarles en el momento más oscuro de la tierra.

Cloud contempló el artilugio con curiosidad—El momento más oscuro. Entonces eso podrá salvarte.

— ¿Eh?—Aerith rió con desgano—No. No seas tonto, ESTE NO ES el momento más oscuro al que te enfrentarás… eso vendrá después. Vendrá cuando yo ya no esté por aquí.

—No hables tonterías.

La joven arqueó una ceja—Tú no menosprecies lo que te digo. Esto no es ninguna tontería—elevó la mano en la que sostenía la preciada materia—mi madre me la obsequió cuando sólo era una niña. Llámalo destino, llámalo como tú quieras, pero desde el momento en que lo toqué por primera vez supe que era especial. Supe que ayudaría a alguien a quien amase—hizo una pausa, fijando su mirada en la del confundido mercenario—te ayudaría a ti.

—Aerith…

—Pero… necesitaba recargarse. Y para eso tenía que establecer contacto con el altar de este templo.

—Tú lo sabías… y Sephirot también ¿Verdad?

—Si.

Cloud la tomó frenéticamente por los hombros— ¡ERES UNA TONTA! ¡PUDIMOS IMPEDIR ESTO…!

—En el momento en el que Sephirot me hirió por vez primera, la Masamune comenzó a robar mi energía. Temí Cloud, temí morir antes de poder ayudarte, antes de poder ayudarlos a todos.

— ¡Pude llevar la condenada materia! ¡Pude llevarla a los mismos confines del universo!

—Sólo un Cetra podía hacerlo—la joven se soltó levemente del agarre—Ahora está hecho y la materia sagrada los iluminará cuando todo se suma en las tinieblas…

Cloud retrocedió con espanto, los cerúleos orbes frunciéndose de impotencia—Aerith… no quiero… no quiero fallar. No quiero perderte… por favor…

La joven bajó la mirada, su pálido rostro moviéndose en una sonrisa misteriosa al susurrar—No fallarás. Y no me perderás.

—Aerith…

—No importa donde vayas ni cuan lejos estemos, Cloud...

El mercenario extendió la mano hacia la sinuosa figura de la florista, figura que comenzaba a desvanecerse paulatinamente— ¡ESPERA…!

La voz de la joven Cetra apenas se dejó oír sobre el tenue murmullo de la repentina brisa que la arrebataba del agarre de Cloud.

Una brisa, que susurró la frase con una voz que ya no era la suya:

"Yo siempre… TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La garganta de Cloud se desgarró en un crudo alarido mientras contemplaba impotente como la impía cuchillada de la Masamune atravesaba el frágil cuerpo de la florista.

El cuerpo sin vida de Aerith impactó con el suelo en el mismo momento que la materia sagrada, la cual se desprendió con ligereza para caer en lo profundo del estanque que rodeaba el altar.

La presuntuosa sonrisa de Sephirot se contrajo en un gesto de visible incomodidad cuando la Buster Sword atravesó la suave zona que bordeaba su bajo vientre.

— ¡SEPHIROT…!—gruñó Cloud al borde de la demencia— ¡LO QUE HAS HECHO…!

— ¿Hmn…?—El de extensa melena color plata esbozó una desquiciada expresión, mientras declamaba con voz profunda—Lo que he hecho: DEBÍA HACERSE. La sangre del último Cetra ha sido derramada, ahora: JÉNOVA PODRÁ VOLVER.

— ¿J, Jénova…?

—Jénova. Una calamidad… que no podrás imaginar ni en tus peores pesadillas.

Pesadillas.

Cloud ahogó un grito feroz. La pesadilla… YA ESTABA ALLÍ.

— ¡LA ÚNICA PESADILLA ERES TÚ… SEPHIROT!—dicho esto se dispuso a rebanar a su oponente, mas, para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes, Sephirot se desvaneció en el aire.

Desapareciendo.

Como si nunca hubiera estado allí en verdad.

El mercenario arrojó a un lado la Buster Sword, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de la joven Cetra, acunándolo con desesperación entre sus brazos, mientras múltiples sollozos nacidos del más puro dolor escapaban de su cuerpo malherido— ¡AERITH…! ¡AERITH…VUELVE POR FAVOR…!

No obtuvo respuesta de los pálidos labios que se entreabrían ligeramente. Sin embargo, no fueron sus oídos, sino su mente y corazón quienes consiguieron captar el difuso mensaje que una presencia invisible tallaba en su corazón:

"El estanque… Cloud."

Instintivamente elevó a la joven en sus brazos, la diminuta esperanza de que sumergirla en el nítido estanque la trajera de vuelta creciendo como una flama en su interior.

Los allí presentes le observaron con perplejidad mientras se sumergía hasta la cintura en las cristalinas aguas.

Apenas el cuerpo sin vida de la última Cetra rozó la claridad del estanque, Cloud consiguió oír sus dulces palabras resonando en el fondo de su espíritu:

"El Viaje… recién comienza"

—No puedo—Cloud meneó la cabeza con determinación, elevando la vista hacia el claro de luna que se filtraba por la terraza del arruinado santuario—No sin ti.

"Serás cabezota…"

—Aerith… sin ti… no podré siquiera…

"Sé que puedes."

—No ganaré.

"Sé que lo harás."

El joven aspiró profundamente, el aroma de las flores, el perfume de Aerith lo inundaba todo alrededor—Quiero que estés con nosotros… yo…

"Tú hazlo. Yo estaré contigo."

Cloud parpadeó con asombro— ¡¿Dónde?

"Aquí."

— ¿Aquí "Dónde"…?

"Aquí. Donde el tiempo no existe y las eras no son más que un suspiro"

El joven mercenario suspiró, doradas mechas de su flequillo elevándose con gracia al hacerlo— ¿Dónde es eso?

"Está donde no puedes verlo."

—Aerith…

"Tú ve"

Cloud fue capaz de captar un sonido, un aroma, una sensación familiar a medida que el rostro de Aerith se sumergía junto con el resto de su cuerpo en las nítidas aguas. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la imagen difusa en la que se convertía aquella a la que conoció en medio de un sueño.

Aquella a la que deseaba aferrarse más que a la vida misma.

Y de repente entendió; descubrió lo que vislumbró el primer día que se sumergió dentro de aquellos orbes verde azules como el mar.

Sus manos se desprendieron del liviano cuerpo que dejaba a su espíritu emprender el largo viaje a la Tierra Prometida. Momento en el cual un suave murmullo de la corriente vital acompañaba la repentina revelación de su corazón.

Susurrando, tenuemente, con la voz de la mujer a la que amó:

"Aquí estaré yo, Cloud. Esperando por ti."

Tifa parpadeó con sorpresa, dirigiéndose a Rufus y a los suyos— ¿Escucharon eso?

Rufus asintió con recelo—Sonó… como un murmullo.

—Fue mucho más que eso—declaró Cloud mientras colocaba la Buster Sword sobre su espalda, emprendiendo el camino rumbo al helicóptero del nuevo Presidente de la corporación Shin-ra. Musitando casi para sí mismo al alejarse—Espera por mi, Ae. Prometo que no tardaré.

El grupo se limitó al seguirle en silencio, siendo Tifa la última en hacerlo; pues pudiera haber jurado oír un nuevo rumor a su alrededor.

Un suave susurro que respondía con un angélico:

"Te estaré esperando."

**Este es el final de "Te estaré esperando" muchísimas gracias a todos por acompañarme en la segunda historia que he concluido en **

**(¿No es curioso? Esta fue la segunda historia que escribí en el sitio y ha sido la segunda en llegar al final)**

**Mi más sincero agradecimiento a: Aina-chan, Aereashira, Moka Kuronuma, Nyanda Lawliet, Rogue Dreams y a Shimochi-sama por sus geniales Reviews.**

**¡No me ha faltado nadie ¿Verdad? ¡Es que he escrito los últimos cuatro capítulos sin poder establecer conexión con la Internet y por lo tanto no he podido actualizar la lista de lectores reviewers!**

**Pero, como he prometido, a pesar de no poder conectarme he continuado escribiendo todos los días :) ¡Así que sabrán disculpar la larga espera! :)**

**Ha sido un final muy triste ¿No? Pensé que salvando a Aerith, Cloud perdería su motivación más grande para acabar con Sephirot, así que ese desgraciado tuvo que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.**

**Agradezco infinitamente también, a todos aquellos con quienes no he tenido la suerte de compartir reviews, por el sólo hecho de haber leído la historia ¡Créanme: saber la cantidad de Hits que alcanzó "Te estaré esperando" me hace realmente feliz! **

**A la brevedad estaré actualizando el epílogo de este fic ¡Así que no se vayan lejos!**

**DREDOMUS HUGHES **


	18. Epílogo: Diez años después

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Final Fantasy VII ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos. :D

"Te estaré esperando"

**Epílogo**: "Diez años después"

Las diáfanas aguas del estanque recibieron gustosas el tímido ramo de tulipanes que las manos del Ex-SOLDADO dispersaron en su superficie.

—Las flores decoran la tierra otra vez, Ae—declaró con serenidad. Fijando el impasible rostro sobre los pétalos, del color de las esmeraldas… del color de sus ojos… quienes se hundían lánguidamente en el fondo de la cristalina laguna.

Cloud se limitó a observar la tupida vegetación que rodeaba el terreno—No lo hubiera creído hace diez o quince años pero… lo hacen—esbozó una media sonrisa, divertido ante el ya muy reiterado hecho de encontrarse hablando con el aire—Marlene ha conseguido hacer crecer todo un jardín junto al bar… insistió mucho en que trajera este ramo desde allí. Deberías verle… cada día que pasa me recuerda más a ti.

Se incorporó.

Entonces pudo contemplar su propia imagen devolviéndosele a través del reflejo del agua—A veces no sé si eres tú quien espera por mi o si soy yo quien lo hace por ti.

Dicho esto, el joven volteó con la ya tan familiar resignación apoderándose de todo su ser; Aerith fue el sueño más bello que tuvo la oportunidad de imaginar. Una hija de la naturaleza, que se esfumó de su vida tan rápido como llegó.

Juró oír su voz. Como tantas veces desde el día en el que partió de ese mundo para siempre.

Su voz murmurando un risueño:

"¿Esfumarme? Tonto. Aún estoy aquí."

Pero no le dio crédito. La voz de la Cetra se había hecho presente en tantos momentos de su vida que apenas lograba distinguirla de la suya.

Apenas lograba distinguir a un corazón del otro. Era, como si ella aún viviera dentro de él. Como si nunca se hubiese marchado en verdad.

Montó en su vieja motocicleta, esforzándose un poco más de lo que hubiese hecho diez años antes. Obviamente, el tiempo había pasado para uno de los dos.

Esbozó una tenue sonrisa mientras encendía el motor del vi rodado; sin ella, sin Aerith… nunca lo hubiera logrado.

Nunca hubiera visto como la tierra que una vez floreció para los Cetra, volvía a hacerlo para ellos; los sobrevivientes; los últimos testigos de sacrificios incontables. Sacrificios en el nombre de la Tierra y de todos los seres vivientes.

La sonrisa se tornó en un guiño confidente, un gesto que sólo ellos dos conocían, mientras posaba los agradecidos orbes sobre la superficie del estanque—Volveré pronto…—murmuró con devoción—espera por mi.

Arrancó el motor, alejándose del lugar mientras un recóndito murmullo de la tierra susurraba una cálida despedida. Un suave hasta pronto que murmuraba con fervor:

"Lo haré, Cloud."

"_Cuando sientes que tu alma está vacía..._

_...es porque antes estuvo completa._

_Y en ausencia de lo que perdió,_

_Suspira y lamenta lo que cedió."_

**EL FIN**

**En definitiva hemos llegado al final de "Te estaré esperando". Les agradezco nuevamente por estar del otro lado, puesto que me hizo muy feliz saber que disfrutaron de esta historia, la cual me complació escribir para ustedes durante estos cuatro o cinco meses.**

**Nos leeremos nuevamente en la próxima ficción que esta memorable pareja me inspire a relatarles, así que… supongo que eso es todo (al menos por ahora, je je) **

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! **

**DREDOMUS HUGHES**


End file.
